Harry Potter and the Year of Changes
by cur
Summary: postOotp.No superHarry,no slash,will be long story with quick updates.A Harry dealing with loss,Quidditch,friends,and training to face Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

July 3rd 1996

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs of the house on Privet Drive and down the long hall to the bathroom. It was a painful experience to remove his clothing; it took just one glance in the mirror to realize the punishment his body had taken over the past few days. He had a large blue bruise on his left cheek and a deep gash along his eyebrow, what made the glance in the mirror so shocking was the fact that his face was the least effected area. There was not more than an inch or two of his entire torso that was not purple, blue, or even a nasty shade of green. His arms were not much better per sight but were even sorer than the rest of him, if that was possible.

He gingerly climbed over the edge of the bathtub and sunk into the steaming water in hopes for, at least, a brief pause in the constant throbbing extending through his body. He was granted some relief as he immersed his entire head underwater and could imagine the world outside the bathroom drifting away. He was unpleasantly reminded of where he was when a loud thumping could be heard. He slowly brought his head above water to hear the wailing of his bully of a cousins' voice. "Potter we weren't finished!"

Despite the threats of his friends on the train platform, Uncle Vernon had insisted on Harry helping Dudley train during the summer.

When asked Uncle Vernon would state that Harry was just earning his keep " A summer job is not beneath you. You are earning some of the money that you owe to this family" as he was sitting his fat arse in front of the telly eating another piece of Aunt Petunia's Chocolate Cream pie.

Since he had gotten home from school on the 1st he had become Dudley's sparring partner or punching bag as he thought would more properly describe him. Dudley just took to calling Harry "Potter" which was better than some of the other things that he use to call him, which Harry assumed was an after effect of Mad-eye's threat.

In addition, Uncle Vernon had told him it would help toughen him up. Harry had almost thought positively on the prospect of physical training when Uncle Vernon had first mentioned it. Harry soon found out he was not suppose to truly fight back but just stand there and move occasionally.

Their first "training Session" Harry had been moving around so much to avoid Dudley's punches that Dudley became out of breath and passed out. Of Course, Uncle Vernon had said that Harry used his "thing" on him. Which was of course absurd because an owl would have been swooping in through the window a few minutes later.

Nonetheless, Harry had to eat stale crackers and cold soup in his room that night and a half rot banana for breakfast the next morning. Since then Harry just took the beating for an hour every night and soaked in a bath until Dudley came to beat down the door.

At least the pain from his injuries took his mind off of what really tore at his soul SIRIUS. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the veil or the look on his godfathers face as he realized he was falling. The pain of it all was too much at times and Harry would try everything from reading to completing all his school assignments in record time to keep himself from sleeping.

Though he had several posts from his friends and was assured they would come for him soon, he felt helplessly alone. Alone with only the thoughts of Sirius' death and the dreadful prophecy to keep him company between the beatings that Dudley inflicted on him daily.

"Potter we weren't finished!" Dudley screamed through his piggishly fat cheeks.

"Sod Off, Dudley. I'm already in the bath."

Dudley answered back "I still have 10 minutes of training left tonight"

Harry had to take punishment from Dudley through the so-called training but he didn't have to take the lip. That was one thing his guard at the station had afforded him. After 20 min of solid banging on the bathroom door, Harry slowly pulled on his oversized clothes and pulled open the door.

" I said _I _was finished" in a tone that clearly expressed this point.

Dudley dared not provoke Harry any further and retreated to the safety of his own bedroom. Even Dudley wasn't thick enough to provoke Harry when he had THAT look in his eyes. It was a look that told the person Harry was looking at that he could easily lose control. That he was on the edge of his ability to hold back the wrath that he so wanted to let lose on someone.

Harry headed back down the hall to the smallest bedroom in the house, his, opened the door and sighed at the sight before him. He saw clothes, both muggle and wizard thrown on the floor. Along with Several schoolbooks, an empty mug, and his photo album that Hagrid had given him his first year at Hogwarts. The Rest of the room was in no better shape Hedwig's Cage needed cleaning, the nightstand had a two day old plate of half eaten food, and his desk had several papers strown about.

Looking on his desk he saw the letter Hermione had written to him the first day he was back at Privet Drive. He picked it up and thumbed it through his fingers. He didn't know why he kept her letter out on his desk. He had put all the others away soon after he read them. Somehow he felt comforted by her overly neat handwriting and over bearing words. He opened the letter in his hands and began to read it again. _Dear Harry_,….It began like a lot of letters…._ Hope you are doing well considering all that is going on_…Harry thought it broad but knew it was in case it was intercepted…._You should have time to completed all you assignments_….Typical Hermione but he was pleased that he indeed have them completed….._We will be seeing each other soon_….How Harry hoped that was true…._Love, Hermione_.

He missed all his friends but particularly Hermione and Ron. It had only been three days since he saw them. And in that thought he realized he had not yet sent a letter to the order letting them know how he was being treated. He quietly got out his quill and a very small piece of parchment. He thought for a while before coming to an appropriate wording. He simply wrote…..

_ Fine_

_**H**_

Harry sat at his small desk for a while unsure whom he wanted to address the letter to and finally decided to just tell Hedwig to find the closest person, at home, from the order to give it to. He then tied the small letter to Hedwig's leg and she gave him an affectionate snip on the hand and he sent her off to find her destination.

Harry then reluctantly crawled into bed, throwing off several pieces of dirty clothing and a couple candy wrappers in the process. He tried to clear his mind of all thoughts and emotions as finally sleep took him.

Harry was walking up a rocky path as the red sun was setting towards a impressive fortress. He slowly turned and spoke to his followers in a very confident voice. "It is time for the world to remember my true power. Once the dementors have started the attack, you shall all join with them. Kill anyone who opposes you. Bring those who do not to me, I shall decide what to do with them"

Harry suddenly woke; the pain in his head was almost unbearable he sat up clutching his hands to his scar. Sweat beaded down the sides of his face, he knew he needed to get word to Dumbledore immediately, but didn't know exactly how.

Hedwig was gone and he had no idea how long she could be. It suddenly struck him that he should have been more specific on the destination of his letter. Hoping that he still had a guard on duty that night, he quickly pulled on his hand me downs and crept down the stairs making sure to skip the creaky one so as not to wake up the Dursley's. He slowly and quietly unlocked the front door and stepped outside, quickly shutting it behind him. The heat of the summer air hit him and felt very welcome against his face. He came back to his task at hand and began to speak into the night.

"Who is on watch tonight?" Harry asked. When no one answered he began again with even more determination.

" I had another vision of Voldemort and I need to notify Professor Dumbledore about it, now"

" Do not speak The Dark Lord's name you arrogant little fool" Professor Snape hissed from the shadows.

"Snape that figures, what are you doing here?" Harry snapped

"That's Professor Snape to you, you arrogant brat, or does the famous Harry Potter think to highly of himself to use a person's proper title"

Harry pushed his anger aside for the moment to complete his current mission.

"Voldemort and his followers are attacking Azkaban as we speak. You need to go tell Professor Dumbledore right now" Harry desperately replied

"You fool, the Dark Lord is not attacking Azkaban, He is testing your addle mind to see if you still are unable to block him" Snape sneered " I see your pathetic attempts at Occlumency haven't gotten any better"

"How do you know he is not really attacking, you are standing in the front yard, in the middle of a muggle neighborhood" Harry questioned

"Do not question me little boy, It is my job to know thing that others do not" Snape hissed

"You know maybe my Occlumency might be a bit better if I had a competent enough teacher who could get passed a school age grudge from about twenty years ago, but nooooo someone is still carrying it around with them" Harry was purposely trying to get Snape rattled

"Careful Potter I might let that grudge get the best of me and deliver you to the Dark Lord myself" Snape answered

" You know Snape, that wouldn't surprise me one bit, you being the slimy git you are, now if you aren't going to alert the headmaster as I have requested then I am going back inside, far be it for me to tell you possibly helpful information" As Harry crept slowly back upstairs he had the overwhelming feeling that Voldemort was happy, very happy. Harry desperately hoped he was mistaken but he doubted it.

Meanwhile on an unplottable island somewhere at sea, the last of the Azkaban Wizard guards had fallen. The prisoners that would not pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord only saw a flash of green light heading toward them. The rest of Voldemort's followers stood next to their master watching him send up the Dark Mark. Voldemort looked at the fallen prison and the dead bodies that lay at his followers' feet. He turned around to the rest of his faithful servants and laughed, " Tomorrow I get revenge on those who put my followers here"


	2. Payback

July 4th

Harry woke up the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a mind-crushing headache. He was certain that the vision from the night before was real.

Azkaban had been attacked and the outcome was a positive one for Voldemort. Harry had happily thrilled emotions welling up inside him that wanted to come out but Harry knew far to well that those were not his emotions but Voldemort's. This made Harry's own emotions very doubtful and almost hopeless. For if Voldemort was this happy then Harry was sure to be negatively affected by it. Azkaban had no warning of what was coming, when a simple post from Snape could have at least prepared them of the imminent danger. This made him wonder if Snape, the greasy git, was on watch last night so he could keep him from notifying Dumbledore.

He could hear Hermione's voice in his head.. "_He saved your life in first year, he is part of the order, and besides Dumbledore trust him you should too._" If she only knew the half-truths Dumbledore had told and how they had impacted is life in so many ways.

He looked around his room and saw that Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. He had just decided he would send her to Hermione's house to see if _The Daily Prophet_ had anything in it about the attack. When all of the sudden a small owl came Shooting in thru the window Running straight into the opposite wall and finally landing with a thud at the end of his bed. After the initial start, Harry realized it was Pig, Ron's owl. Harry reached for the now darting bird and swept it up in the palm of his hand with his seeker quick reflexes. He carefully took a note and a copy of the paper from the now hopelessly struggling Pig. Harry loosened his grip and Pig flew to straight into Hedwig's cage for a drink of water and then darted back out the window. Hedwig gave her customary nod of disapproval before she fell back to sleep.

Harry read the sloppily addressed note first.

_Harry,_

_Thought you might want to see this. I can't believe they couldn't even keep them locked up for a month. The whole wizarding world is fuming mad at Fudge now. If I were you (from what I heard with extendable ears) I would pack up my stuff today and be ready at anytime._

Ron 

Harry didn't even need to read the attached paper. The letter from Ron had proven his vision true. Harry threw down Ron's letter and held the remaining paper in his hands unable to immediately unfold the disaster that no doubt he would encounter.

Harry slowly began to open to the front page when the large headline jumped out at him **"Azkaban Defeated"**. Harry knew he could have gotten help if Snape would have at least listened to him. Harry had another thought " Had Snape been wrong or was he just covering for his true master. Snape was never someone who seemed to take ones word for it. He was someone who would want to check the facts" this thought troubled Harry deeply but he had no one at the moment that he could voice it to. He went back to paper in his hands.

Harry methodically read through the article, it talked about 30 aurors and dept of magical law enforcement employees being killed or that had received the kiss from the Dementors, the 11 recently captured Death Eaters, and a few of the other violent criminals assumed to be joining the Death Eaters, escaped and the rest of the criminals killed or kissed.

Another article on the following page spoke of the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic Department Heads wanting an emergency vote of removal towards Fudge. It was to be done very quickly with a new election to be held three days later. He wondered if decidingso quickly could be a bad thing and then he remembered that it couldn't get any worse than Fudge.

Harry closed the paper and made his way downstairs to tell the Dursleys he would be leaving sometime today and probably wouldn't be back this summer. He found his cousin and uncle Vernon in the parlor watching the telly and his Aunt Petunia bringing them snacks. As he made his announcements, he received more of a reply than he expected.

"Well I certainly hope those freaky friends of yours don't make a scene or destroy the entire house like they did last time they came for you. Or will they just be sending false documents to deceive hard working normal people." Sniffed Vernon in between mouthfuls of food.

"I'm not sure how they're coming to retrieve me, I guess I will go back up to my room and wait, I'll let you know when I leave" Harry mumbled half to himself

He rapidly climbed up the stairs to his room and fell down into his bed. As the silence of his room crept in on him he once again began to think of Sirius and the prophecy that sealed his own fate. Just as the enormity of everything was pressuring to come out, There was a brilliant flash of fire and light in the center of his room Harry quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it directly where the light had been but flames had disappeared and all that could be seen was a beautiful phoenix. The great bird drifted slowly to Harry's side table next to him. The phoenix was looking directly at him as if to examine him.

"Hello Fawkes do you have a letter for me?" he asked the phoenix.

Fawkes just shrilled a short note and stuck out his leg. Harry recognized the seal and removed the note a read it.

_Harry_

_I know we didn't part on the best of terms, but it is imperative that you trust me on this. Please gather your belongings into your trunk, grab it and Fawkes and he will bring you to me. I feel you may not be safe there after all._

_Albus_

Harry began to make sure every last item he owned was packed and ready. Making a quick last scan of the small room he suddenly remembered to grab his items from beneath the floorboard "whew, glad I remembered that". Harry then raced full stride out to the top of the stairs and yelled " I'm leaving see you next year" he heard no real reply. He ran back, grabbed his trunk, and used his free hand to grab Fawkes' tail. He looked up at majestic animal and said," let's go" and with another bright flash they were gone.

Harry had barely realized they were in flight. Well if that is what you can call it. He noticed that this felt somewhat like taking a portkey but the main difference was that instead of being pulled somewhere it was like being pushed solidly in the back. In the time it would take to jump off a porch step they were there.

Harry noticed another sudden flash. Fawkes then gently lowered Harry to the ground in the Headmasters office. Harry observed that it looked like it did the very first time he had entered it. He felt sorrow and anger welling up inside of him. Harry worked hard to push these feelings aside; he had no time to be emotional now. He knew he would probably wind up back in this office, but it still caused him pain at the many things he had discovered here.

"Hello Harry I see you arrived earlier than I expected" Dumbledore seem to come out of thin air, but Harry had long since given up trying to figure him out.

"Hello sir" Harry said in a dull tone.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore reached out to offer Harry a brown paper bag filled with the sweets.

"No thank you" Harry waved him off politely and started to look around the room once more.

"Well that does give us a little time to talk before our other guest arrives" Dumbledore Started making his way over to his desk when Harry asked the next question.

"Who" Harry couldn't understand why he would be brought directly into a meeting with his large trunk among other things.

"I'll explain as we go, but there are a few things I would like to talk to you about, first how are feeling?" Dumbledore asked in a sincere and concerned tone.

"I'm fine sir" It really wasn't the truth but Harry couldn't think of any other answer.

" Well I am sure you heard of the fall of Azkaban" Dumbledore Half questioned.

"Yea, I told Snape about it right before it happened" Harry snapped at the Headmaster.

"Professor Snape Harry and he has already told me, we had no reason to think Tom would attack that soon" Dumbledore voice was very stern. It was obvious to Harry that the Headmaster did not want to continue down this path.

"Well maybe next time the geniuses will actually listen to boy with the cursed scar and keep me up to date and in the loop on things and we wouldn't have had so many people killed" Harry felt the need to strike out at someone and the perfect person happened to be a few feet away.

"Harry, I said I was sorry and that I wouldn't keep things from you, I am not perfect as you have learned. I will learn from my misjudgments and try not to repeat them. What else do you wish of me" Dumbledore looked very distraught and very old. Harry almost felt ashamed of himself for lashing out at the man. He was correct that no one is perfect and Harry knew this but the grief of being lied to and kept in the dark about a prophecy referring to him kept him going.

"I want in, I want to be kept in the loop by you, I want in the Order of the Phoenix as a member, not as a token, and most important I want training this summer. Not in everything just DADA, Dueling, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions and only stuff that will help keep me alive. I also want you to teach me Occlumency and Legilimency and maybe some of the things you and Voldemort did in the Atrium. That was unbelievable I don't know if I could ever fight like that" Harry ended his request with a smile on his face. He noticed that a little of the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had returned.

"Ah Harry with time anything is possible. I believe you will find that you can do truly amazing things when you focus yourself on the task" Dumbledore sounded a little amused at his statement.

"Yes sir" Harry nodded.

"Okay, let us see about your list of request. Let me know if I have missed anything. First, Harry I agree I will keep you informed, that is one of the reasons I had you brought here. You see, I believe that in the next few days Minister Fudge will be removed or resign from office. That being the case, I feel we should make sure the new Minister is squarely on the light side of this war" Dumbledore's statements peeked Harry's interest. Just where was he going with this?

"Uh sir how am I going to help accomplish that" Harry timidly asked.

"You are once again a ray of hope for the wizarding world, Harry. You can give an interview about the past year and the conflict that happen at the Ministry in June. Then put in who you think should be the next minister. That would go a long ways in helping to get them elected, If you so decide" Dumbledore made sure that Harry knew he had a choice in the matter.

After a few moments of silence Harry finally spoke, "So I help this person, which I assume you already have picked out, get elected and in return I get a few favors and we have an anti-Voldemort minister" Dumbledore smiled proudly at Harry, with that all to familiar twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore knew that he was no longer talking to a boy Harry had grown up.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now. Madame Bones is not expected for a couple of hours, why don't you take this wonderful broom of yours out for a quick fly around the grounds and think of what you might need from a new minister" Dumbledore said while pulling Harry's Firebolt from behind his desk.

Harry looked at his broom, a gift from Sirius, and got a huge grin on his face. Harry then jumped up and grabbed his broom and headed straight for the open window. Dumbledore smiled at the happiness in the young man's bright green eyes and was glad to see that at least some things still made Harry happy. Harry was not wasting any time going out the front doors instead he grabbed on tight and leaped from the window in a full freefall, only mounting his broom at the last minute.

He was truly happy just flying around the grounds. He flew over the Quidditch pitch thinking that one favor he would want were all Educational decrees removed along with his lifetime ban in Quidditch. He flew over the greenhouses, the lake with the giant squid sunning itself, and Hagrid's hut. He decided to stop and see if his large friend was home. Harry slowly glided up to Hagrid's door and dismounted. He knocked on the door and didn't hear any noises coming from inside the Hut. Figuring Hagrid was either in the forest with his "little" brother or on a mission for the order Harry climbed back on his broom and continued flying around thinking of things he would like to have this summer and coming year.

Fawkes suddenly appeared beside him, gave a quick shrill of a song and flew towards the Headmaster's office. Figuring that was a sign to head back, Harry followed the beautiful scarlet bird through the window. Landing softly, he dismounted his broom, and leaned it against the wall. He proceeded over to the Headmaster and Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement.

"Hello Mr. Potter" Madam Bones started. She was coming towards him with her hand out in greeting. Harry shook her hand happily.

"Hello Ms Bones, please call me Harry," He answered.

Madam Bones wasted no time coming to the point. "Okay Harry, Professor Dumbledore has already brought me up to speed on this meeting. I was wondering what kind of requirements you might have"

Harry liked that she was straightforward and she was already earning his respect.

Harry start a little apprehensively "Uh, well all the educational decrees, my lifetime Quidditch ban needs to be lifted, the restriction for underage magic repelled for the six of us that were at the ministry that night, the chance for all of us to learn to apparate and get our licenses, oh Buckbeak the hippogriff pardoned for attacking the little ferret (uh, sorry Draco Malfoy), and most important reopen the case of Sirius Black, he was my godfather and he died that night trying to save me. Peter Pettigrew was the one that betrayed my parents. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger can all verify this. I would also be willing to show you and Professor Dumbledore in a pensive the night I met Sirius and Peter in the Shrieking Shack and the night Voldemort was reborn if you need me to" making that statement left Harry shaking. He didn't really want to show them but if it meant clearing Sirius then he would. By the end of the request madam Bones was looking at him in awe and Dumbledore was leaned back in his chair with a small but mischievous smile on his face.

Madam Bones just set there thinking about the offer. He wasn't really asking for too much, the hardest thing would be clearing Sirius's name. "Well Harry if Fudge is removed, you give the interview, and I am elected, I will do my very best to fulfill your wishes. I will be honest clearing Mr. Black may take the longest, but I'm sure we can get it done even if we don't capture Peter anytime soon. Everything else will just take a couple of days to get sorted. I want to mention that I cannot guarantee any of this but I can promise to do my best and I feel very confident that these things can all happen in time."

Harry thought about this. He really did respect that she was honest about it all. He was a little nervous but nodded his head in agreement.

"Well Harry I must be on my way. It was a pleasure talking with you." She turned to Dumbledore. "Albus I will see you tomorrow morning"

"Yes I will see you in the morning, Madam Bones" Replied Dumbledore. With a quick nod to both of them she left the room.

Dumbledore spoke first with a slight chuckle in his voice. " I must say Harry I am rather proud and surprised at your request. You didn't ask for anything unreasonable and you even thought of your friends, even ones that are no longer with us"

"What else would I want? My friends are all I have. I have missed them." Harry thought of Ron and the Burrow before he asked his next question. "Professor, I was wondering, where am I staying?"

Dumbledore saw the want for his friends in Harry's eyes and decided to bring his friends to him as soon as it could be arranged. He than answered Harry's question "I thought it might be best for you to spend a couple of days here at the castle. You can stay in your room in Gryffindor Tower; I believe you will find it just as comfortable as the last time you were there. The password is Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; I thought you would be able to easily remember that. The Password will not change until the start of term. I took the liberty of having your things already taken up. All you will need to carry with you is that magnificent broom. After you have settled in we could work on your Occlumency and you can do a bit of magic here on school grounds with out the ministry interfering " Dumbledore finished.

Harry rushed up the stairs into his room, sat down his Firebolt, and began back down again. He hurried back into Dumbledore's office obviously taking the headmaster by pleasant surprise.

"Harry do you need anything?" he asked obviously wanting to know why Harry would return so soon.

Harry replied determinedly " Can we start with the lessons now?" Harry waited for the older man's response and was very pleased to hear him agree.

"Well lets get started shall we? Harry you must realize the importance of learning this if I am to do as you wish and make you a member and keep you informed" Harry just nodded his reply. Dumbledore could see the determination in the young mans eyes.

"Okay first thing you must be able to do is control your emotions. If you get really happy or very angry Voldemort may be able to see what you are seeing, as you can see what he is doing when his emotions are out of his control. Second, you must try to clear your mind, in the beginning it might be wise to imagine a giant field of grass and concentrate on letting the attacker see that. As you become more adapt at it you will be able to think and block your mind at the same time." he looked hopefully at Harry.

"Ready?"

Harry gripped his wand and thought of a large field of grass. Keeping his mind on the field he nodded his head slowly.

"1, 2, 3, Legillems" Harry felt a gentle probe of his mind, but kept thinking of the field. He struggled to hold on to the vision. This went on for a few seconds before he saw Sirius falling through the veil, casting Crucio on Bellatrix Lestrange, and trashing Dumbledore's office. Opening his eyes he realized he was on the floor breathing hard and his knees would defiantly show the signs of this encounter the next morning.

"Very good Harry you were able to hold the field for about thirty seconds before I was able to break through. Next time when you feel me enter try to expel me with your mind" Dumbledore instructed and as stared proudly at him.

"I will try, this is the first time I have had anything to go on. Snape just said clear your mind and then began forcing his way through my memories." Harry remembered the encounters all too well and was in no hurry to repeat those experiences.

A look of regret grew across Dumbledore's face "I am sorry, I did have faith that he could put away his grudge. I thought that he could teach you knowing how especially important this is for you to learn. Okay, let us get back to the task at hand. Are you ready to try again?"

Harry nodded and took a defensive stance. If he were going to try to block him out, it would take full concentration.

This time Harry was able to hold the field for a bit longer and send a jelly legs jinx at the headmaster. As Dumbledore proclaimed that he had never danced that well in all his life; He also decided that it was enough progress for one day. He passed around the back of his desk and grabbed a book off the shelf. He then handed the book to Harry, _Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts_.

"Please take time to read over at least part of that before our next training session, you may head up to your room." Dumbledore finished

When Harry entered his room he found all of his things at the foot of his bed with a plate of food and some pumpkin juice on his table. He was happy to be back in Hogwarts. After finishing his delicious meal, Harry made a mental note to stop by and see Dobby the house elf tomorrow and to write letters to his friends. Harry gathered up the book he was going to study. He sat down on his bed taking notes and when he happened across something that caught his eye, he would write it on a separate page. This page held spells he would like to try over the next couple of days. Finding himself nodding off, he put down his book, cleared his mind, and fell quickly to sleep.

In a dimly lit damp room Voldemort gathered his followers. "My loyal Death Eaters it is time for us to get revenge on those who put eleven of you in Azkaban" The man's tone turned from joy to anger quickly. " I should have left you there for not being able to fight a half-blood, mud-blood, squib, and some blood traitors, who are just kids. You failed me greatly and will pay for your insolence, but for now there is work to be done" Voldemort turned to one of his most trusted minions.

"Bella take Rabastan and Rodolphus and finish what you started that night so long ago. I warn you Bella do not fail me again. Malfoy take Crabbe and Goyle find the little mudblood that is friends with potter house, seal it and torch it. Malfoy, I needn't remind you what is on the line if you disappoint me." The dark lord then turned towards another group of his servants "Avery take Flint, Parkinson, and Jugson to the Lovegood home. If that fool wants to side with Potter and Dumbledore let him see the repercussions. Severus you will prove your loyal to me again, you get the best job, take Peter, Dolohov, Macnair, Nott, Mulciber, Rockwood, and Travers to the Weasley home and show them what happens to filthy blood traitors. The ones remaining go have fun with muggles; I want the world to know that we are back. I want to strike fear in the hearts of every witch and wizard when they read the morning paper and hear tales of the suffering and death. I will be attending to a unique task" with a horde of pops, each group headed out to accomplish their evil deeds.

In the middle of the night no one noticed a group of people arrive outside of an empty building. Bella and fellow followers arrived outside St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and quickly placed the disillusionment charms on themselves. They entered unnoticed and quickly made their way up to Frank and Alice Longbottom ward. When the death eaters finally reached the area they were looking for Bella was thrilled to find the elder Mrs. Longbottom was there visiting. She quietly drew back from the older woman to give her orders.

In barely a whisper Bella spoke "I don't see the youngest boy with the old hag. What a pity we could have wiped out the whole lot of them. Rabastan hit Frank, Rodolphus hit Alice, and I will take the matriarch, as soon as we are done apparate to headquarters" She spat out her last instructions, turned around and headed towards the Longbottom's.

The three slowly crept up to the edge of the beds and with three quick flashes of green light three lives were taken. Right before she disappeared Bella turned and cast the Dark Mark over the beds.

Malfoy, using a ministry official that had taken plenty of his galleons to get the Granger's address, had his group apparate to a nearby park. Less than one block away was the Granger home, once there he sent Goyle to the back, Crabbe to one side, and himself to the front and additional side. They silently cast sealing charms on all the doors and windows making sure there was no means of escape. The three wicked men then started a fire. Then hid in the shadows, watching and waiting for anyone to try to come out of the house. Once the fire had been raging for ten minutes they heard the muggle firemen approaching and after casting the Dark Mark over the house disappeared from the shadows.

Avery's group arrived in the quite town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It did not take the efficient Death Eaters long to find the Lovegood home. It was easy enough unlocking the door, and with a very quick sweep of the house and shop, they found the home completely void of anyone. Deciding to just burn the house and the attached print shop down and leave the Dark Mark hanging over it.

Severus had always known he was in a bad position playing both sides. He was now in a status that might get him killed or captured tonight. He had thought that helping to free the Death Eaters would be enough to satisfy the dark lord, but now here he was in the woods by the Burrow. All his fellow minions were about to attack some of the Headmasters biggest supporters. The rest of his group had spread out waiting for his signal to attack the house. It was in this hesitation that Bill and Fleur stepped out of the house and saw the Death Eaters approaching.

"Death Eaters in the Garden, check the other side of the house" Bill screamed as a flash of green light flew by the left side of his face leaving it black and burned. Ignoring the singing pain on his face he turned and quickly fired off a stunner in the direction the killing curse had come from. Fleur had also regained her wits and started firing off spells in the direction of the enemy as they swiftly made their way back in the house.

Once inside the house they were met with a flurry of Weasley's running around in an effort to defend themselves.

"There are more on this side of the house," Charlie shouted from the kitchen, "I think they have us surrounded"

"Molly take Ron and Ginny and floo to McGonagall's house. Albus has set it up as a safe house for now. We will meet you there as soon as we can. Please be careful." Arthur looked over to his wife and children with worry in his eyes.

Ginny was the first to speak up in protest, "No dad if everyone else is fighting so are we. We are not little children anymore and are more then capable of handling ourselves. We did well in the department of ministries against them before. We are staying!" and with that she turned and headed over to help one of her brothers hex Death Eaters through the living room window. Out side the screams of a very unfortunate Death Eater could be heard as bats attacked his face.

Ron was next to address his father, "She's right dad we can hold our own plus three more wands couldn't hurt" Ron studied his father for a reaction.

"Fine both of you go upstairs and see what you can catch sight of and shout out locations, Fred, George, Percy and Molly take the back door see if you can hold them off long enough for help to arrive. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur keep defending the front. I'm going to try and get Dumbledore on the floo" Arthur gave his orders and turned towards the fireplace.

Fred, George, Percy, and Molly all cautiously crept to the back of the house. Fred then sent an Incendio spell into the trees to shine some light on the back yard. The spell worked brilliantly and the back yard was illuminated enough to make out the shapes of the Death Eaters. The spell had also barely missed a Death Eater who quickly turned and fired a killing curse at the house. Soon spells were reigning in every direction in the garden. Percy was hit but thankfully it was only with a stunner, before the fighting in the back yard abruptly stopped.

Out in the front, things weren't going any better. Ron and Ginny were using their post to shoot off spells from attic window. It appeared that Ron or Ginny had hit a Death Eater with a stunner. While Charlie, Bill, and Fleur were also valiantly defending there home.

" I got a hold of Dumbledore, he and some others are on there way here" Arthur rushed in breathless to in form the combating members of his family.

No one saw the small pathetic rat with a silver front paw scurrying out of the house at these words and heading for the one Death Eater that had remained out of sight.

"Severus, Dumbledore and the others are on their way. What should we do?" Squeaked Peter in a hushed scared voice.

"Fire off the Mark so everyone knows to leave. There is no strategically advantage to getting everyone killed or worse captured when the muggle lover arrives. With a swish of Pettigrew's wand the Mark went flying into the air. All of the Death Eaters rapidly disappeared away from the burrow, knowing that soon they would be paying for their failures.

The sound of rapid popping could be heard around the burrow, some were coming in wands drawn and some were disappearing back into the night from which they came.

Meanwhile in a Little Whinging, Surrey, a man or some may better describe him as a creature was strolling down a street like nothing mattered. Knowing that killing Potter and his family would make the wizarding world lose all hope and fall rather easily under his control. He first stopped to eliminate the squib that lived nearby; no one was going to alert Dumbledore to the danger that the Potter boy was in.

Figuring that the foolish old man had some guards watching the house, Voldemort had Nagini his snake sneak around and find them; sure enough he had one guard watching the front of the house. Nagini struck quickly sinking her fangs into the woman's throat killing her. Nagini was disappointed to find only one but began to bite again into the prize that she did find.

Voldemort hoping that he was right slowly made his way towards the front door of number 4 Privet Drive. When no wards stopped him he knew using Potter's blood had been the best choice. Unlocking the door and walking in Voldermort let out a high cackling laugh overcome with happiness that this boy who had ruined his life for the past fifteen years was about to die.

Harry was walking into the Dursleys house; excited about something he just couldn't put his finger on. He climbed up the stairs overcome with joy; he could barely keep from screaming out aloud. He opens a bedroom door to find Dudley asleep raising his wand he said "Avada Kedavra". He makes his way to another room opens the door to find it empty and clean looking like no one was staying in this room with all the locks on the door. With anger rising up in him he made his way to another room opened the door to see a large fat man and skinny woman lying in bed asleep. Aiming his wand at his uncle, he raised his wand again and sent the killing curse leaving his uncle dead. His Aunt Petunia woke up screaming as Harry asked in a high cold voice, not his own "Where is he? Where is Harry Potter?"  
"I don't know, he left this morning saying he would be back next summer. What did you do to my husband? If you hurt my son you freak…" those were the last words Petunia Dursley ever muttered.  
Harry woke up grasping at his forehead, his scar throbbing, "Oh no, I have got to find Dumbledore" he said to himself. Grabbing his robe and running out of his room and down the stairs in a dead run to find the headmaster.  
"Potter what are you doing up?" Professor McGonagall asked as she eyed him questionably.  
Harry answer in a shaky voice, "Maam I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort just killed my Aunt, Uncle, & cousin." Harry's eyes pleaded for the headmistress' help.  
"Harry, I am terribly sorry but Dumbledore isn't here right now and I cannot even disturb him even for something like this. I will tell him as soon as I can. I give you my word, Harry please understand my position. I know that this is very upsetting for you." She reaches into a side table and pulled out a bottle. "Take this potion and go back upstairs and get back into your bed," She said in a compassionate but straightforward manner, which left no room for arguing.  
"Yes Maam, I'll do my best" Harry turned around and headed back up to his room with at least the knowledge that he would be able to get some sleep tonight. Harry made his way up the several sets of stairs and back to his room. He crawled back into his four-post bed and took the sweet smelling potion and fell directly into a dreamless sleep. "Where is that old fool hiding you at now Harry?" Voldermort flick his wand set the Dursleys house on fire and sent up the Dark Mark and vanished without a sound. 


	3. The Day After

Harry awoke the next morning with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hastily got dressed and raced down from his dorm room. He jumped out the portrait of the fat lady and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Trying to catch his breath he shouted the password "Gummy worms" and headed up to see the Headmaster looking very tired.

Harry was almost scared to ask the question that had been haunting him, "Sir is everyone okay, I mean the Dursley's are they dead" Harry held his breath waiting for the Headmasters reply.

Dumbledore studied Harry ruefully. "Please sit down. Harry this will take a few moments for me to complete the full story, so please allow me to finish once I start and then you can ask your questions" Dumbledore said while holding up a hand to keep Harry from speaking.

Harry just nodded.

"Sadly yes, Voldemort murdered your family last night, apparently by using your blood to resurrect himself he was able to bypass the protection. Arabella Figg, Hestia Jones, Mrs. Longbottom, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and 15 muggles were also murdered last night. The Granger home, the Lovegood home and Quibbler presses, and the Burrow were also attacked last night. The Granger's and Lovegood's are out of the country right now so all that was destroyed were the homes. All of the Weasley's plus Fleur were able to hold the Death Eaters off until we arrived." Dumbledore finished and waited for Harry's reaction to all the tragic information he had just provided him.

Harry had been holding his breath since Dumbledore had said his friends were attacked and finally was able to take a short breath at the knowledge that they were all at least still alive.

"Sir, was anyone hurt, I mean besides the ones that are dead?" Harry found himself holding his breath once again.

Dumbledore watched the concern etched across Harry's face, "Only some minor injuries, nothing long-lasting." He had hoped this would raise the boy's spirits somewhat but alas, it did not.

Sadly, in an almost whisper, Harry spoke "This is all my fault. They were attacked because of me" he paused to catch his breath and fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes, "Miss Figg and Hestia Jones because they were watching over me. The Dursley's died because of the blood bond I had with them. The rest because they went to the Ministry with me that night and he knows that they are my closest friends, they are the only real family I have." Harry finished with an ache in his heart that could be heard through his words. This kind of pain bore deep into ones soul. Dumbledore knew this kind of pain all to well and it crushed him to see Harry suffering it at such a young age.

"Harry everyone who is not a Death Eater will be attacked sooner or later. We are in a war and many will be lost by the end of it. …Both good and bad. We can morn those who have fallen but do not dishonor them by blaming yourself. All the people affected by the tragedies of last night chose to be at risk. Yes Harry, even your aunt. She knew the risk of taking you in." Dumbledore stared across sorrowfully at the boy, no, young man before him.

"I know Sir it's just, some of last night would have been avoided if I had made my friends stay behind. I tried to get them not to go, I knew it was a risky and didn't want them to come along but they would let me go alone. I mean I killed Sirius, I nearly killed Hermione, Merlin only knows what those brains did to Ron, Ginny got a busted ankle, and Neville got a broken nose and a broken wand" Harry stopped realizing that Dumbledore had gotten up to sit closer to him.

The Headmaster stared determinedly into Harry's eyes willing him to see the truth, "You forget that you also helped capture eleven Death Eaters, kept Voldemort from getting the prophecy, and alerted the rest of the wizarding world of his return. I also want you to understand that Sirius chose to come to your aid that night, nothing, and I do mean nothing would keep him from being by your side in a fight. You did not kill him Harry, Mrs. Lestrange did."

"Sir, you captured the Death Eaters, kept Voldemort from killing me and held him off till Fudge and the others showed up," Harry retorted with a look of shame on his face.

"Harry you give an old man far to much credit" Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry stood up and started pacing the room. This reminded Dumbledore of how James would pace when trying to work out a problem and made the old man smile with thoughts of Harry's parents.

Harry saw Dumbledore smiling and thought the headmaster might have finally lost it. He shrugged it off as that was just Dumbledore. He continued in his train of thought and asked he most pressing question,

"What do I do now?"

"Well Harry the castle is yours only Professors Hagrid and McGonagall know you are here. I did assure Remus and Molly you were safe, but I did not tell them where you were. Molly insisted on seeing you but I held her off for the time being, which might I say was not an easy task. I thought it might be best to keep quiet right now. With your resent tragedy, I felt you might want to be alone for a while. You will have to excuse me Harry, but I must be off to the Ministry I feel that today may be most troubling" Turning towards the fireplace Dumbledore Flooed to the Ministry.

Harry then went back down and had breakfast. He took the Daily Prophet and began to read. The headline itself made Harry's stomach churn:

_**He Who Must Not be Named Personally Murders the Boy Who Lived's Muggle Family**_

As Harry read through the entire paper he also encountered stories about all the attacks from the previous nights, some even had photos of the destruction. The Lovegood's home and business was burnt all the way to the ground, absolutely nothing remained.

To go along with these stories, they had also printed recounts of Harry's encounters with the dark lord. Harry was unsure how they had gotten the information on some of those but supposed it wasn't exactly a secret at Hogwarts.

There was also a short story at the bottom of the page saying that some thought that Sirius Black might have been innocent. Harry's heart sank at seeing his dead godfather's name in print. Harry scanned the page for another subject to take his mid away from the pain and found it:

**Fudge Demanded to Resign**

Harry made his way through the article, which he thought was a little to kind to Fudge in general but served its purpose in requesting his resignation. He the folded up his paper and looked around the great hall. Feeling lonely and needing someone to talk to he headed for the nearest friend, Hagrid.

Harry made his way down the hillside to the small cabin that sat near the forest. He was glad to notice smoke was coming from the chimney. He walked up to the house and knocked. Immediately Fang began to bellow out loud thunderous barks. Harry smiled to himself thinking it was good to be home. Hagrid opened the door and took one good look at Harry before pulling him into a crushing hug.

Letting go, the half-giant greeted Harry, "Gud to see ya Harry, wundrin if yad stop bye. I herd about tha muggles. I'm real sorry Harry. The Longbottom's were gud peolple too. They will be missed. How ya hold'n up?"

"Okay, I guess. I mean I'm sad their gone but I never really felt like they were my family. My friends have always been more family to me then them. I feel really sorry for Neville, He lost his Gran and any hope that his parents might recover." Harry answered honestly.

" Jus' like you to be thinking of others in a time like this. Well, what are ya plans, Harry?" Hagrid looked proudly over at Harry

" Right now to sit down and have a talk with my friend, if he has time that is" Harry hopefully looked over at Hagrid.

"Always Harry, always" Hagrid replied with a small tear in his eye at Harry calling him friend.

There discussion lasted a few hours. They talked about Grawp's progress, the upcoming school year, Quidditch, Madam Maxime (Whom Hagrid had been steadily owling) and just life in general.

Feeling his stomach grumble, Harry decided to make his good byes and head for lunch. He was smart enough to not let Hagrid know he was hungry. He didn't feel much up to a trip to see Madam Pomfrey today in the Hospital Wing. After Harry had stuffed himself with the delicious lunch he decided to take a fly on his broom.

It was a beautiful summer day. The light breeze blew threw his untidy hair and whipped through his clothes keeping him cool while the summer beat down on his face and back. He made several trips around the Quidditch pitch clearing his mind of all thoughts. He flew around some parts of the castle just enjoying the enormity of the grounds.

Harry noticed he was passing by Dumbledore's office window and decided to see if the headmaster was back. As he peaked in the window he noticed Dumbledore pacing around the room obviously lost in thought.

He anxiously stuck his head inside the window so the headmaster could hear him "Um, sir," Dumbledore turned in surprise, but Harry continued " I was wondering if you might have the time to update me on what is going on with, well, everything?"

" Well, Harry I must say I am glad to see you but you gave me a slight fright" Dumbledore's twinkle in his eyes seem to beam out at him, "I may have to consider a Password for my window, though until now I have not had a use for one. Please come in, or down, I'm not sure the proper greeting through a widow " Dumbledore and Harry both had large grins on their faces as they started to each take a seat.

The headmaster began talking as Harry listened intently. Dumbledore informed him that Fudge had reluctantly resigned, realizing he had no chance of holding onto his office. Amelia Bones, Amos Diggory, and Dolores Umbridge (probably by a Death Eater) were quickly nominated for the position. He also informed Harry that Rita Skeeter would be by tomorrow morning to do the interview for the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. He also let him know that the election was being held on that next Monday.

Harry finally felt like he was being informed properly on what was going on around him. He found himself starting to little by little regain his trust in Dumbledore. He knew that the old wounds of Dumbledore hiding things from him would probably never completely go away, but still they were heading in the right direction.

Now it was Harry's turn to talk. Feeling a more comfortable around Dumbledore, Harry had a few requests he wanted to make.

" Sir, would it be possible for me to get a set of muggle weight equipment? I would like to start getting in better shape." Harry finished his first request and awaited the answer.

Dumbledore was impressed again with his pupil's ability to surprise him, "I do not anticipate that to be a problem, but I sense there is another request you want to make."

Harry was again in awe of the man sitting across from him. He did not feel him enter his mid but yet Dumbledore somehow knew. "I would like to have someone start training me on a regular basis over the summer. Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley or Mad-Eye would be great."

The headmaster agreed to check into the availability of those Harry had chosen and to get back with him in a few days with some sort of schedule.

Next, Harry suggested that the practice some more on his Occlumency. They began their routine of training and soon Harry was able to block him out for longer periods of time. At one point he was able to hold Dumbledore off for an entire 10 minutes and sent another Jelly-legs jinx at him (he knew that was his favorite).

Satisfied with his progress Harry decided he was once again hungry. He made his way down to eat. He was beginning to wish he had someone to eat with. It made the meal more enjoyable with someone to talk to.

He again began missing Ron and Hermione but mostly Hermione. Ron was usually to busy stuffing his face to actually have a conversation with, but Hermione always had something to say or to talk about. He really wished they were both here right now. At least Ron was entertaining to watch. He could clear three times the food as Harry in the same amount of time. It was quite impressive actually. Harry sat there finishing his dinner and thinking of what Hermione and Ron might be doing.

After finishing his supper Harry decided to start with his physical exercising. He started warming up by doing as many push-ups and sit-ups as he possibly could. He didn't know how long it would take Dumbledore to get him equipment and he didn't want to waist anymore time. After that, he then headed outside to jog around the lake. Harry figured he jogged around two miles, give or take a little.

Harry made his way back up the staircase (thinking this was a work out in itself) and into his room. He grabbed his nightclothes and headed for the showers. After a very long and relaxing shower, Harry laid down in his bed and began again to read through some more of his book. He found himself nodding off again, and quickly put his book away on his side table. He again began to clear his mind of all thought and before he knew it he was fast asleep.


	4. The Interview

Harry stirred awake in his four-poster bed, as he began to stretch he became painfully aware of his sore muscles. Lying there a minute, he began to go over last night's dreams in his head. No visions of Voldemort just Sirius falling through the veil, the Dursley's murder, and the Longbottom's being killed, for once he would like to have normal dreams.

Noticing the sun was just peaking into the room trough the stone window, he decided to climb out of bed and get an early start on his day. Harry gently got out of bed trying to ignore his aching muscles. He again did as many push-ups and sit-ups as his body would allow. He slowly got up from the floor and staggered over to his clothes, picking out an oversized white t-shirt and gray athletic shorts, he got dressed. Harry made his way through the castle out towards the lake and began his jog.

The morning was overcast and the wind coming off of the lake was cool and revitalizing as he began his routine. Harry's mind began to wonder as his pace quickened. He thought of all the things he hoped to accomplish this summer and was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his friends. He finished his run out of breath but feeling invigorated. He had only just realized that he had done more running that jogging this time and made a mental note to increase his distance the next day.

After tackling the staircases up to the fat lady, Harry made his way to his trunk in his room. Searching the contents he found what he was looking for. An old piece of blank parchment, or so it would seem to an outsider he then touched the parchment with the tip of his wand.

" I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He announce with a half cocked smiled on his face.

The seemingly innocent paper came to life. The few little dots moving around on it were a stark contrast to when school was in session and it was very easy to locate everyone in the castle and grounds. Harry glanced over the map a few time before searching out the prefects bathroom.

Harry made his way down the corridor towards the door to the bathroom; reaching it he glanced at the map to show him the password. The password "enlighten" sparkled on the page in bold letters.

Harry then headed inside to the bathtub or small swimming pool as many would say it was. Turning on all the faucets until he came to one that was perfumed to smell like a fresh towel or freshly washed sheets. Deciding on that one, he let the bath finish filling up with water and the slowly immersed himself in it. He sat there for a while just letting the hot water wash over his body soothing his aching muscles.

After he was feeling considerably better he decided make a couple of laps around the pool. Once again he found himself increasing his speed and before he knew it he was out of breath again. Deciding he was finished with his bath, Harry clasped both hands to the side of the tub hoisting himself up and out of the water. His Quidditch toned body made this a simple task. Harry quickly made his way over to the towels remembering that sometimes Moaning Myrtle like to hide out in the spouts and spy on unsuspecting bathers.

Harry headed back into his room and returned his map back safely in his trunk. Before shutting the lid Harry simply touched his wand to the parchment and said

"Mischief Managed"

As he was shutting the lid to his trunk, his stomach gave a loud rumble painfully reminding Harry that he had not yet eaten any breakfast. Figuring that now would be a good time to try and visit Dobby, Harry made his way to the entrance to the kitchens that was hidden behind the picture of the fruit bowl. He tickled the pear and the entrance was revealed.

Walking into the kitchen only a few steps Harry was hit hard on the legs by something and it seemed to be trying to cut the circulation to his lower body off. Looking down on his attacker, Harry was none to surprised to see Dobby hanging on to him for dear life. Dobby was a sight to see in his four hats and five different colored socks on his body all on his tiny little frame. Hermione would be pleased to see that he efforts to provide clothing to the house-elves were at least being used by one of them.

Smiling at the spectacle before him Harry managed to speak through the increasing pain in his lower half "Hello Dobby"

Anyone that might have been watching would have though Harry had given the bizarre elf a medal, "Harry Potter I is hearing you are in the castle and was hoping you is stopping by to see Dobby. I is very honored you remembered my name with you being the great Harry Potter ". Dobby now released the wizard he admired so much and gave a bow that had his nose only a small fraction from the floor.

"Of course I was Dobby you are my friend" Harry stated in a way that he hoped Dobby would understand that he thought of him more as an equal, than a servant.

"Such an honor to be called friend by the Greatest wizard in the world" Dobby excitedly jumped around the entryway like he was a clown in a parade. Every step Harry took Dobby would be bouncing circles around him.

"I wouldn't go that far Dobby I'm just a normal kid," Harry said, while he made his way further into the kitchen.

"Harry Potter not normal, no Harry Potter is very powerful, more powerful than Harry Potter even knows" Dobby said smiling up at him.

Harry tried to overlook the compliments from Dobby since they made him feel terribly uncomfortable, "Uh well, I just wanted to thank you for bringing food to my room. I was wondering could you bring a morning and afternoon snack as well? I figure while I am here I may as well enjoy the great food" Harry smiled down at the little elf.

"I would be honored Harry Potter Sir" Dobby could barely contain his enthusiasm as he bounced frantically around the room gathering ingredients.

Taking that as a good sign he decided to make a quick exit, "Thank you Dobby I will see you later"

"Good-bye Harry Potter Sir" Dobby said as he peeked his head out from beneath a cabinet.

Harry made his way back to his room to catch up on a little reading. As he lay in his soft bed he began to doze off into sleep. An hour later he awoke with a stiff neck. He looked at his clock and realized that he was running late to meet the professors. He jumped out of his bed and flung himself down the staircases. He climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office and was glad to see that they had not left yet.

"We were wondering if you were going to show. I was just about to ask Fawkes if he would mind finding you. You haven't changed your mind about the interview, have you?" Dumbledore's eye's seemed to search Harry for an answer.

"No, I agreed to it. I won't go back on my word." Harry's voice was clear and sharp.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and began to make his way from behind the desk. "Well then, let's be off"

The Headmaster made his way out the door followed by the two professors and lastly a very nervous Harry. Harry, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall made their way through the school to the Great Hall for Harry's interview with Rita Skeeter.

The group sat at the head table and made conversation about what the interview may consist of and some suggestions on the answers. Rita entered the great hall a little while later with her photographer Bozo following close behind as if something were going to attack him. They made there way down the main isle to Harry and the others.

Rita noticed the group starring oddly at her photographer and decided to answer their unasked questions.

"It seem you pet squid has a particular interest in my photographer. The thing tried to pull the oaf into the water while he was taking pictures of it. Maybe he will heed my warnings next time." At that she turned around and gave Bozo a cold glare and the scared man appeared to gain back his composer.

Rita turned back to the head table and focused her attention on Harry, "Harry I was pleasantly surprised to have the Headmaster tell me you wished for me to do another interview with you. Considering our History you are being very gracious." Harry gave the elaborately dressed reporter a courteous nod but really all he wanted to do was run out of the room screaming.

"Well we shall leave you to the interview, Miss Skeeter I am sure you will stay in the guidelines we talked about for this interview" Dumbledore gave the reporter a stern and menacing look. He stood waiting her reply with his eyes boring into her.

"Of course Headmaster you know I only seek the truth" Skeeter said as she bowed to the now departing headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry was very nervous but it must have been showing more than he thought because Rita picked up on it.

"Do not worry Harry, I would not dare go against Dumbledore now that the truth about He-who-must-not-be-named is out," She cleared her throat and began to unload her things. He noticed her pull out the Quick Quotes Quill and immediately stiffened.

" You are NOT using that thing!" Harry stated as she began drawing out different things.

" Okay, it will make more work for me but I guess all in all I understand" she replied.

She started out the interview with some of the more personal questions.

How do you feel about the muggles that raised you? _Sad that they were killed, no one deserves to die by the hands of Voldemort _(Harry insisted that she print his real name, and she promised to talk to the editor about it).

How are you coping with loss of so many loved ones? _I_ _try to focus my grief and anger at the ones responsible for their deaths._

Are you involved romantically with anyone? _NO._

What are your plans for the future? _I haven't thought to far ahead, but career wise I think I would like to become an Auror. _

Harry answered them as short and to the point as possible. He than answered her question regarding the position of Minister of Magic just as he had promised Dumbledore.

Harry started to get up from the table and leave when Rita caught him by the arm and pulled him over to the make shift photography studio. Harry winced inside as he gave in. He knew that they would need pictures but Harry was never really comfortable with his fame and the thought of pictures made his insides crawl. Mercifully, Rita and Bozo were quick with the photo session and began packing their things. Rita looked at her watch and was glad to see that she would have plenty of time to write the story when she got back to her flat. They said their final good byes and Harry watched as they were escorted of the school grounds. Harry still had a fear that he was going to regret that interview, even if it did bring him and his friends the right to use magic. He wondered to himself if the price would be worth it.

Feeling completely mentally exhausted, he decided he needed another run to clear his mind. Harry tried to push all the doubt and fears from the interview out of his mind and just focus on his breathing and footsteps. He ran until his legs began to protest, throbbing hard with every step. He decided that was going to have to be enough for now and began to make his way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry opens the door to his room and received a big surprise. There in his room, instead of the other boys' beds was training equipment. Not just any kind of equipment but the best he had ever seen. There was a machine for any type of work out imaginable. He paced the room looking at everything when he noticed a noted attached to the one nearest his bed. Harry grabbed the note and began to read:

_Here are some wonderful muggle exercise machines. Enjoy them; I have a friend of yours arriving in the morning to start working with you on your magic. I would train with you on these wonderful items but I dare say I would hurt myself or my pride by trying!_

Albus 

Harry grinned to himself and placed the note on his bedside table before returning to his new toys. Glancing around the room, He decided to work his upper body first as his legs were still refusing to abolish the pain they were emitting. After spending over an hour trying out all the different machines at least once, He determined to continue his work out with his daily sit-ups and push-up. This time as he finished them he felt a satisfying burn all the way down his torso and on his upper arms.

Heading down to eat dinner, His thought again rested on his friends. He would love to see their faces when they found out they would be allowed to use magic in a matter of days. He could picture their expression as clear as if they were standing in front of him. He made his way to the empty table in the great hall and sat down. His plate of food appeared before him. He took in the smell and his stomach gave a rumble. It didn't take long to finish the entire plate and another one full of food appear in front of him. He nearly completed that plate also before he felt completely full. He laughed to himself as he thought about how he could have given Ron a run for his money the way he ate that.

He started to make his way up to Dumbledore's office where he would do training on his Occlumency with the Professor. Harry felt he was really progressing in Occlumency; he could keep his shields up for extended periods of time and only feel the gentle probing of the Headmaster occasionally.

After a quick hot shower and a Changing into his nightclothes. Harry gently climbed into his bed cleared his mind. It took less than a minute for his exhausted body to fall into an unfathomable sleep.


	5. The Article

Disclaimer all rights belong to JKR

A\N please review

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," with each step Harry took towards the showers his muscles would protest. "Exactly why did I decide to try out all my machines yesterday?" He asked his self out loud.

" The foolishness of youth, you think you can do everything in one day!" a painting of an old wizard with bright purple robes answered.

Harry rolled his eyes at the painting and continued his way to the relief of a hot shower. After his shower his muscles were feeling much better and he decided to start out his daily routine. He quickly got dressed and proceeded outside for a morning jog. The crisp air hit Harry's face as he exited the immense front doors. He closed his eyes and took in a great breath of cool air. This was where he belonged, he was home, and at this thought Harry smiled to himself and began his run.

After completing his run, he decided to work the remainder of his soreness out on his new equipment. He realized he needed a lot of work. Most of the time he had the machines set on the lowest settings and he found that just a little discouraging. After a finishing his morning workout he quickly headed down for breakfast, excited to have someone coming to train him.

As he sat there having breakfast his mind began to wonder. He scrunched up his face as he remembered the interview from the day before. "Well, maybe it won't be that bad, yeah right" Harry had lost the remainder of his appetite and began to just move the rest of his food around on the plate. That is when he notices Remus Lupin walk into the great hall and start towards his table. He looked at the close friend of his fathers and noticed that he hadn't changed much since the last time he saw him.

Harry got up to great the ex-professor, "Professor Lupin are you here to help train me?"

"Hello Harry it's good to see you to" Lupin said with a chuckle

Harry sat down at the table as the other man did the same, "I'm sorry sir, hello it's good to see you to. I guess I was just excited for you to be here"

"Its okay and, Harry, please call me Remus or Moony if you prefer." Lupin addressed the youth that looked so much like his best friend, " And to answer your question, yes I will be staying here as long as you do" Mooney smiled.

Just then Dumbledore And McGonagall walked into the room, "Ah Harry, Remus, I hate to interrupt this, but perhaps you would like to read the article Ms. Skeeter has written" Dumbledore sat the paper down in front of Harry.

"Good morning Sir, Professor McGonagall," He nodded at the professors, "I don't know if I want to" Harry glared at the paper as if it might bite him at any moment.

Dumbledore gave a twinkling smile at Harry, "Actually Harry, she surprisingly did a wonderful job of getting your message across and she wrote a completely separate article detailing Sirius's history" Dumbledore seemed to be quite satisfied and made his way to the Head table with McGonagall.

Harry took of sip of his pumpkin juice, gathered his courage and nervously started to read at the paper.

_**The boy who lived speaks out about He who must not be named and Minister Fudge. **_

_In an exclusive interview with yours truly, Harry Potter speaks his mind about Lord V…(Harry used his name freely in the entire interview but this is the best this paper could do) killing his relatives and attacking his friends. "I feel bad they were killed for being my family but I can't help it. All I can do is keep living and keep doing everything in my power to help defeat V… and his followers"_

_Skeeter: What happened in the Department of Mysteries that night in June?_

_Harry: I was given information that V… had captured and was holding my innocent Godfather Sirius Black there and torturing him. I tried to find someone to help but by this time Professor Dumbledore had been removed from the school by that incompetent Fudge and Professor McGonagall was at St. Mungo's after being attacked by that idiot Umbridge and three or four Aurors. Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom accompanied me to the Ministry of Magic. There we found twelve Death Eaters waiting for us. The eleven that were captured and Bellatrix Lestrange who escaped that night with V…. It was in a battle with Bellatrix, his own cousin that Sirius was hit with a spell and fell thru the veil._

_Skeeter: What is your opinion of Former Minister Fudge?_

_Harry: If he would have believed Dumbledore or me over a year ago who knows how things would be now. Instead Umbridge sent dementors to attack me, used a blood quill on me and other students, attempted to give me Veritaserum and threatened me with an unforgivable curse. Fudge let her do all these things plus all the educational decrees that she passed. He also tried to tarnish the name of the most powerful wizard of this time just to keep his office. All of these deaths are on his hands._

_Skeeter: Who do you think should be the next Minister of Magic?_

_Harry: I think it should be Madam Amelia Bones the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. At my trial last year she was one of the few that were fair and listened to me. Plus in a time of war I think we need leaders who are from a law enforcement background. _

_Skeeter: So Harry are you still dating Ms. Granger? I see she went with you on your little escapade._

_Harry: Hermione and I have never dated. We are just friends have been since our first year._

_Skeeter: Is there someone special in your heart?_

_Harry: No I am not dating anyone right now and I'm not really interested in it either at this time._

_Skeeter: Thank you Harry we will have to do this again soon_

_Harry: You're welcome_

_There you go readers the truth according to Harry Potter. He seems to be a strong young man to be the way he is after all he has been thru. _

_The story of Harry Potter page5_

_The Story of Sirius Black page 7_

_Fudge and Umbridge Death Eaters or just stupid? Page 8_

Harry Potter Photos and How too catch the Unattached Hero page 10 

Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Oh no, this is worse than I thought it would be" He buried his face in his hands and started shaking his head.

With a little chuckle Remus decided to try and help "Clam down Harry, its really not that bad. Look on the bright side, you won't have to worry about getting a date for a while" He couldn't help teasing the youngster before him, he is a Marauder after all.

Harry looked wide-eyed up a Lupin, "Remus there are two pages of pictures and advice on how to catch me like I'm a bloody prize to be had" He had held the paper open to demonstrate his point.

Seizing the opportunity Mooney said in a dead serious tone " Hey that shot there is a good one, Hey if you're finished with that can I have it so I can cut it out?"

Harry realizing he was being teased rolled the paper up and hit Remus playfully over the head with it.

"Well, what did you expect, you are one of the most famous wizards alive that is single and less than one hundred years old" Moony replied with a mischievous grin.

Harry just placed his face firmly back in his hands and said, "Ugh I knew this would end up biting me in the backside!"

Remus sensing that Harry need a distraction, added "Well enough about this, what do you say we go do a little dueling and see how good you are" Harry beamed up at Remus thankful for the diversion from the paper.

They made their way to an empty classroom, where Remus showed Harry how to banish all the desks up against the walls. Harry watched the wand movements closely and then attempted it on a stray desk in the corner. He did manage to get it against the wall but apparently he had been a little overzealous and it smashed into several pieces.

"Well, that was a good first try" Lupin said as he repaired the damaged desk. "maybe we should just get down to the practicing."

They then proceeded to duel. Harry tried several disarming spells on Lupin. But every time the older man would block them or jump out of its way. Harry was surprised at just how quick his former professor was. He always seemed a bit tired. But he was defiantly not showing any of that now. The battle went on for a good ten minutes before Lupin finally hit Harry with a stunner. Harry had just ducked one of Lupin's other hexes and was caught off guard by one coming at him that quickly after.

"Ennervate" Lupin said reviving Harry. "That was good Harry, your spells seem to be getting more powerful."

"I think it has to do with my Occlumency, when I was watching Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort duel I noticed neither one said a spell or if they did it was only a whisper. I figured it must be how much you concentrated that determined how powerful a spell really is," Harry said thoughtfully.

Lupin grabbed a chair and start in on the conversation again. "That is correct although each witch or wizard only has so much power they can tap into. For example, you have more raw power than I do, I could feel it in your spells. I just have more experience on how to control it" Lupin leaned back in his chair stretching out.

"I hope so, I'm going to need it" Harry mumbled from his seat on the floor.

"Well what else have you been doing while you were here?" Lupin asked.

"A lot of physical exercise and reading, to learn new spells" Harry replied.

Lupin studied Harry before asking the next question. "How are you doing Harry?"

"I'm fine Professor" Harry tried lying, but alas, he was never very good at it.

Lupin picked up on Harry's try at fooling him, "It's Remus or Moony and I don't believe you"

"Well Moony, I _am_ fine I promise. I promise if I feel the need to talk I will let you know. Right now I a am fine with using my workout to release some of my emotions." Harry was now on the defensive. He did not want to talk about everything that had been happening. He really didn't want to be thinking about it at all.

Remus could see that Harry was getting defensive but decided to push a little further, "Harry you can't keep bottling everything up it will end up eating away at your soul"

Harry glared down Remus as if he was Voldemort himself, he spat out at his friend in an evil tone that scared even him," I don't want to talk about this anymore, we can either duel or I will go work out. Your choice—either way this conversation is over"

Remus could feel the magical energy from Harry and decided that he needed to release a little pent up energy himself.

"Fine let's duel" And it began.

The rigorous dueling session went on for hours. Occasionally Remus would stop to go over a new spell with Harry but it was mainly just raw dueling. After both sides were thoroughly worn out they made their way to lunch. Harry had a large lunch while Remus just grabbed a quick sandwich and went to unpack his belongings and settle in.

After lunch Harry headed to his room for a quick workout and shower. Then he went to the Headmaster's office for his daily Occlumency lesson. Harry had been getting better and Dumbledore felt that in a couple of weeks he would even be able to start learning Legilimency.

Dumbledore informed Harry that the Order had found out that Voldemort was laying low after the previous attacks, no doubt searching for information on where Harry was. Harry was glad that the Headmaster was keeping him updated. He felt as if their relationship was healing, even if it was just a little.

Harry's head was swimming with thoughts. His brain was on overload and he needed a release. Grabbing his broom he headed out to do a little flying and to just enjoy the beautiful day that was starting to come to an end. The sky was a mesmerizing shade of Oranges and reds. The air was still warm but not uncomfortable. Pushing his broom hard towards the Quidditch pitch, Harry's head began to clear and he just enjoyed the feeling of the breeze on his face. When he reached the pitch he decided to have a little more fun. He quickly dove and made intricate loops and weaves in and out of the loops, coming close to decapitating himself once or twice. Making a few more loops and dives over the Quidditch pitch he then decided to head inside. Harry headed inside feeling happy a feeling he didn't quite often have.

As he made his way into his room he remembered the letters that Mooney had brought to him. Feeling a little bit guilty, Harry sat down and looked over them. Dumbledore had made it so the only owl that could find Harry was Hedwig. All other owls went to Grimmauld Place to be inspected before Harry got them. Looking down he saw letters from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati and Padma Patil.

The letters from everyone not at the ministry that night basically said they were sorry for the loss of his relatives and if they needed anything to just ask. They were also hoping he would continue the DA. Harry was glad to know that he had people who thought enough of him to write. They weren't his closest friends but it still felt good to here from them.

He started to think about the DA and how far everyone had come since the beginning of it. Harry felt proud at all they had accomplished last year under Umbridge's nose. He knew he had to continue teaching the other students no matter who taught DADA this year. No one would be as bad as Umbridge or Lockhart, except possibly having to put up with Snape in his favorite class.

Harry then wrote each of them a short note thanking them for their condolences for the loss of his family, hoped they were having a good summer and they would start the DA up after school started on September 1st. He glanced down at the remaining letters. He was already exhausted and knew he was not emotionally up to reading the rest of his letters. He put the on his side table to read in the morning.

Climbing into bed and clearing his mind of all thoughts and his body of emotions he drifted to sleep.

_He was looking down at a man on bended knee. "Where is he?" Harry hissed at the unknown person bowed in fear in front of him "Where is that old fool hiding him?" _

"_I do not know my Lord. He hasn't told anyone that I know of" he answered then quickly added "perhaps my Lord you should send Peter to the castle as a rat to spy on Dumbledore and to see if maybe the Potter boy is there"_

"_Do not presume to tell me how to do things. I thought it was your job to spy on Dumbledore or are you really a spy as you claimed so long ago to stay out of prison. I wonder just where do your true loyalties lay? With me the most powerful wizard in the world or with a muggle loving old fool and the boy of the man who made your life hell and married the mudblood you secretly loved" Harry paused "Severus?"_

"_Yes my Lord"_

"_Crucio"_

Harry woke up in a cold sweat wanting to throw up at the thought of Snape loving his mom. So much for two decent nights sleep in row he mused before drifting back into a fitful sleep.


	6. Letters

Harry got out of bed the next morning and headed straight to Remus' quarters. After telling Remus about the vision of Voldemort and Snape (Dumbledore was at the ministry over seeing the voting process) Harry headed back to his room. He continued on his now daily routine of running around the lake, then working out with the weights.

Harry then ate a light breakfast and decided to read a few letters that Remus had given to him. Taking a peek at the letters he figured he might as well start with Luna and work his way back to Hermione and Ron. Harry opened the bright orange letter that no doubt came from Luna. At first glance Harry thought she had written the letter in another language, the letters were all loopy and dramatically swirled at the ends. As his eyes adjusted to the unusual handwriting he began to read:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I just wanted to send a letter letting you know Daddy and I are okay. He had been looking for a reason to upgrade the presses for The Quibbler for a while now. He is absolutely giddy with the prospect of new toys to tinker with. Either that or he ate a Tiki Fairy, which are known to create high emotions, either way he is very happy. We are still in Sweden looking for a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. I feel certain that we will come across one soon._

_I know the loss of your Godfather coupled with the loss of your muggle family must have you feeling pretty bad. Just remember they are always there lurking just out of reach watching over us. Try not to grieve for to long and forget to enjoy your life. From what I have been told by the others, he would want you to live your life to the fullest. If you want you can write me back, I am an extremely good listener due to the fact that I was bitten by a Rognark when I was young .If not, I will see you on the train back to Hogwarts._

_Lovely,_

Luna 

_Ps- Daddy wanted to let you know if you give another interview he would love to put it in The Quibbler again. It was surprisingly one of his biggest sellers._

_Pss- Daddy said he hoped Madam Bones won the election since she didn't like Heliopaths or Goblin pies. He did say she would occasionally run around in the middle of the night naked, but I think he might have made that story up or maybe he just dreamt about it._

Harry laughed out loud to himself at the letter. The one thing Luna could do in her own unique way was present a different perspective on a subject. Harry was glad he had became friends with the eccentric Ravenclaw, deciding to write a response as he went he grabbed a quill and ink and set to work. He found it extremely easy to write to her. He knew she would never judge or over analyze anything he wrote down.

_Luna_

_I wanted to say thank you for the letter. I am sorry I didn't write sooner, but I have been extremely busy._

_First off I want to thank you for going with me that night. I am sorry that I led us all into a trap. I am working on making sure I am never tricked by Voldemort again. I am terribly sorry about your home and The Quibbler tell your father I would like to help pay for rebuilding them. You can also stay with me, until you have your home rebuilt it will be nice to have company if you so decide._

_I am trying to deal with the loss of Sirius. It is just so hard to do sometimes. Even though I know that they are, as you said, watching us. I hope all my work is making them proud of me._

_Enough about me, did you find all of your things at the end of last year? I really hope so. I know you said it didn't bother you but I really wish they wouldn't do that to you. Luna, I just want you to know I consider you a close friend now, if you ever need anything I will be there for you. _

_Write back when you get a chance._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Harry_

_Ps If Madam Bones is elected; I believe we will all be getting a surprise!_

Harry hoped they wouldn't take him up on the offer of staying with him, since he didn't even have a place to call home right now. But if they did he would figure out something. All that money he had sitting in the bank had to be good for something.

Looking over the remaining letters he noticed there was not one from Neville. Realizing he hadn't spoken to Neville since he had lost all of his family, Harry started to feel guilty for not writing Neville sooner and quickly found a spare piece of parchment and Quill. Harry took a deep breath and began to write him a letter.

Neville 

_I am terribly sorry for the tragic loss of your Parents and Grandmother. I know this is an extremely hard time for you right now. I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, just ask and I will do my best to help you get it._

_I wanted to also say Thank You for your help last June at the Ministry. I probably wouldn't be alive if not for you._

_Have you gotten another wand yet? Professor Dumbledore told me you were staying with your Great Uncle Algie for the time being. I hope he is treating you well. If you need a place to stay before school starts you are more than welcome to stay with me. I can't say in a letter where I am but I am sure arrangements could be made._

_If Madam Bones is elected as Minister of Magic, be prepared to get that wand quickly, if you haven't already gotten it._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Wishing he had more to write to Neville after his loss, Harry felt guilty that the note was so short. What else could he say 'Hey Neville guess what, if Voldemort would have went after you all those years ago we could have switched places and the entire future of the world would be on your shoulders'…

Nope probably wouldn't make him feel any better about the loss of his family.

He then looked down at the letter from Ginny. He no longer thought of her as the scrawny little sister of his best friend Ron. No, she had proven that she was much more than that. Besides being an extremely talented witch, she had proven her friendship and loyalty to him at the ministry of magic. Harry remembered back to when she had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived. She never acted shy around him anymore and he liked it. Harry thought to himself that Ginny made a fine addition to the group with her spunk and resourcefulness. He ripped open the letter and began to read:

Dear Harry 

_I hope that this letter finds you someplace safe. We have been trying to snoop around and overhear were you might be. It seems Mom and Dad really have no clue where you are._

_I_ _know you must be feeling terrible_ _about the past few weeks. Please don't shut us out again like last year. We are your friends and will always be here for you. Okay enough with the serious junk lets get on to the good stuff._

_Mom hasn't decided if she is going to hug you or kill you for giving the twins the money to start the joke shop. She was in a right state about them taking the money. I swear I thought she was going to hex them good right there in the living room till they told her they had made you a partner and part of the profits went to your vault. The store seems to be doing really great. I can't wait to go see it. They have even talked about branching out. How great would it be to have them closer to Hogwarts? I bet Filch would have a fit!_

_Ron seems to be doing better; he was quite worried when we heard of the attacks on everyone else. I won't lie he did get a little jealous of you for giving another interview. Then he realized it was to help get Madam Bones elected and calmed down. I was fascinated by one of the other articles in the paper that day. I wonder how many of the girls at school took notes so they might be able to catch the famous Harry Potter-Brooding-Reluctant-Hero. Just kidding, thought that might make your stomach turn a little. Don't worry Hermione and I will help beat them off of you…. That is if you want them to get off of you!_

_Percy is trying to apologize, but his pride is making it difficult (along with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Me). But hey at least at times we are all together and that seem to make mom very Happy._

_That night of the attack here at The Burrow was a little scary and exciting; I managed to stun one of the Death Eaters (don't let Ron say it was him) before they all left. There were a lot of spells being shot back and forth. Luckily only Percy (pompous git) was hit with a stunner. Everyone else got by with some very minor injuries. I guess this makes it real, the war and all. It's scary to think what is ahead but we will be prepared for it._

_Mom about had kittens after hearing about Voldemort attacking your muggle house personally. I thought she was going to attack Dumbledore when he wouldn't tell her where you were staying. She insisted on seeing you and truth be told I think that Dumbledore was scared of what she might do. I was so glad to here you had already been moved. I wonder why You-Know-Who is always after you? _

_Have you talked to or written Neville yet? Poor guy, this must be really hard on him to. I mean he lost his parents a second time and his Grandmother, who was basically acting as his parent. I can't imagine, and don't want to, not having my parents. This is war and I guess we will be hearing a lot more things like this._

_Well I guess I better stop here. Ron said we had to give the letters to Professor Lupin to give to Professor Dumbledore to get them to you. Professor Lupin is here now, I can hear mom trying to force him to eat downstairs. You would think he would have learned by now not to fight her on it and just eat something. She won't stop until he does._

_Please take care of yourself and write back or face the consequences. Just ask any of my brothers, you don't want me mad at you._

Love, Ginny 

Harry quickly grabbed his ink and quill not wanting to be on the bad side of the feisty redheaded witch. He began writing in the neatest handwriting possible for him:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the letter. I am sorry not to have been in contact sooner, it's just that I have been really busy. I know, not a great excuse but it is true. I am glad to hear you and everyone else at The Burrow are okay. I believe you when you say you hit the Death Eater not Ron. He was probably to busy thinking of getting something to eat! I think I might be able to give a Ron a run for his money now in eating. I really seem to stuff it down lately._

_I am sending a note to Neville at the same time I am sending you this. Along with a letter to Luna, Ron, and Hermione, I haven't sent any of you anything this summer. I did send of some short notes to Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and the Patil twins the other day._

_How are things going for your Dad at work? How about Percy? You mentioned that he was trying to make amends. I hope that is going well, even though he is still a huge git._

_Have you been using any of the twin's ears to catch any good gossip? If so, don't hold out on me. Write in a letter or tell me as soon as we are back together. I hope your Mom doesn't get to mad at me for giving them the money for the shop. I just didn't want or need it and they can put it to good use. I do hate they made me a partner. I didn't want any money out of it. I may have to write them a letter and tell them to put my part back into the store to make it even better._

_Please tell your Mum and Dad not to worry about me, too much. I am as safe as I can possibly be while keeping everyone else safe as well. I think only Professor Dumbledore knows where I truly am. I am extremely comfortable and well fed; please pass that bit of information on to your mum._

_Say hello to everyone for me and I will see you when I can. If Madam Bones gets elected be prepared for a surprise! That's all I can say about that for now._

_Did you get any owls for using underage magic that night? If you did I hope they don't make you go in front of the full Wizengamot, not a pleasant experience I can assure you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

With his hand and head hurting Harry figured if he didn't read the last two and reply his best friends in the world might actually kill him. Deciding he needed a quick break he went over and worked out a little. He needed a quick shower before returning to his letters. After the shower he went over to his desk to finish the letters. He started with Ron's:

_Hey mate_

_Man has the start of this summer been wild or what! Of course, what else is new? I mean your family being killed (by the way sorry about that, I know you weren't close but I'm still sorry). Neville's family all being killed. Hermione and Luna having their homes destroyed. Thank Merlin neither was home when it happened. I mean could you imagine Hermione trying to fight of a group of Death Eaters by herself. She was the first one to go down that night at the Ministry. Though she probably would have at least gotten a few rare spells in on one of them. _

_The battle here was pretty cool (now that its over and I don't feel like wetting myself anymore!). I think I stunned at least 3 or 4, no matter what Ginny says. We all got a kick out of the interview in the Prophet. I wonder why they didn't interview the rest of us. Not famous enough I recon, oh well Mom has been going bonkers wondering where you are. You know her; she tore into Dumbledore when he came by. He let her get on a roll and there was no stopping her. I think he was either impressed or scared to death of her. It was kinda fun watching her tear into someone else for a change._

_Where are you anyway? We can't get anything out of anyone. I hope you can at least slip me a clue or two in you reply. And there better be a reply!_

_Do you think they will lift your Quidditch ban for this school year? I hope so, I figure either Katie or I will probably be captain this year. Either way with Ginny wanting to play chaser you shouldn't have any problem winning the seeker spot back. I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself, wherever you are. _

_Ron_

Harry just started laughing as he finished the letter. He thought it was funny that Ron could embellish the truth about stunning Death Eaters that easily, but then he did the same thing after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

He hadn't really thought about being Quidditch Captain, but why should he not be in the running for it. Katie though probably is the best choice he thought. He hoped Ron wouldn't get jealous this year if his name appeared in the paper more. He still had to give Rita another interview for The Quibbler. His head started to ache again at the thought of another interview.

His minded floated back to the letter in his hands. He was glad Hermione wasn't home at the time of the attacks, not because he didn't feel she could hold her own. No he thought she would do fine next time they got into a fix (because there is always a next time with them). He just didn't like the idea of her fighting by herself and getting killed or captured.

Once again grabbing his stuff he sat about writing a reply to Ron.

_Ron, _

_This summer has been pretty hard for me. First losing Snuffles and now everything else that happened since has just made it worse. I feel that I am pretty safe here. It almost feels like home. Hopefully it won't be to long before we can meet up. It will probably at the same place as last year. Though I'm not sure if it is safe for me to travel. _

_I have a feeling I will be able to play next season. I don't really care who is captain. I just want to play. It was tough watching everyone last year. I really hope we can get in some form of practice before the school year starts._

_Please tell your Mum not to worry I will be fine. I told Ginny to tell her, but I want you to tell her as well. Maybe if she hears it enough she'll settle down a bit._

_Later,_

Harry 

Deciding the best thing to do was just open the letter and see what Hermione had to say.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Fine, I know, but that isn't going to work this year not with me anyway. I am one of your two best friends in the world. You will not shut me out this year like you did us last year. If I do not receive a response to this letter within two days I swear a witch's oath to come hunt you down myself and hex you into oblivion. I have been studying up on location charms, so do not under estimate me. I will find you if I have to!_

_I am so sorry about your relatives; I wish I was there to help you right now, between Sirius and the Dursleys you must be feeling awful. I know you are probably blaming yourself, but don't. Voldemort tricked you that night and he killed your relatives not you. I wish there was something more I could say to help but words don't seem enough in a situation like this. I hope you know you can write to me about anything. I would not mention it to another soul if you don't want me to. Again I am deeply sorry for you loss._

_On another note, Can you believe Professor Dumbledore himself came to check on us and tell us about our house! I mean I had never seen Fawkes or someone flash in with a Phoenix (or whatever you want to call that, Flash is the best way to describe it I think). That was something to see. We were sitting in our hotel room getting ready to go out for dinner when, BAM. The headmaster was standing in the middle of our room. Of course I initially pulled my wand on him until I had him verify his favorite muggle candy. My parents were in shock at the news but found solace in the fact that we all were still together and unharmed._

_It was so sad to here about Neville's parents and grandmother being murdered. I wonder how he is doing and where is he staying? I am going to write to him and I hope you will find time to do the same._

_Where are you staying by the way? I know you probably can't say directly but some very small, very coded hints in your reply would be great. It will give me something to work on and some peace of mind knowing where you are. I must have asked Professor Dumbledore that night and Professor Lupin this morning at least fifty times each. _

_Professor Lupin then showed me the Prophet that had your interview in it and asked if I wanted to read it and write you a new letter since you hadn't replied to any of my other letters. Shame on you for that by the way, I am expecting a lengthy reply to this one._

_The interview was great Harry; I bet Madam Bones is elected easily after that interview. That was a really brave thing to do with all of the things happening around you right now, but being brave or doing the right thing is nothing new to you now is it? I was really interested in the other article about you. You know the one on how to "Catch the Brooding Hero" I bet you just loved seeing that article in the paper. _Did like the mention of trying to become close friends with me since I am your best friend (and a girl). At least it didn't have any rubbish about us dating. I suppose truth was part of the interview deal.

_I can't wait for our OWL results to come in. I hope I passed everything. I mean really shouldn't we get to retake the Astronomy test since it was interrupted by them attacking Hagrid. I know you did just fine on all of your exams. I wouldn't be surprised if you got the highest mark in DADA in a good many years._

_Well Professor Lupin is looking at me impatiently. I think he is ready to head back home. We are having a great time here. The scenery is just beautiful. I will be back in England the week before your birthday. I hope to see you then._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

He knew he had better write a nice long reply. Then have it quickly delivered to her. He really didn't want her any angrier with him than she might already be. Grabbing his ink, quill, and a couple of pieces of parchment Harry sat down to write one of the tougher letters he had written.

_Hermy,_

_Thought I would use your new nickname, thanks to our little friend for that one. I will use it for as long as you quote or tease me from that stupid article about me. I can't believe that they would write something like that. I am not a hero and certainly not worthy of chasing, I have no clue when it comes to girls are any of that junk. The fact is that anyone close to me will probably end up dead anyways, since I keep putting everyone around me in danger. I mean really, as if Voldemort hunting after me isn't enough, I have to watch out for star stuck girls jumping out at me. I don't know which one is scarier, Death eaters or girls._

_Let's be honest the only reason any of you were attacked is because of me. Sirius died because I was weak, Cedric died because I talked him into taking the cup with me, my parents died to protect me for Voldemort, and the Dursleys' died because I lived with them. I can't stand for anyone else to die for me. The thought that I could have lost you again this summer, makes it all the more important to prepare for Voldemort._

_I am going to ask you to do me a favor; I haven't asked any of the others for yet, stay away from me this year. Trust me it is only going to get worse. I really think that Voldemort feels he has to kill me to prove to the world that he is not weak. I don't want you or any of the others near me when he comes at me again. I couldn't live with myself if anything else were to happen._

_I don't really care about my grades anymore, it doesn't really matter how I did. I am thinking of asking Dumbledore to let me drop out of school and just go live and train with Mad-Eye. They say he was one of the best aurors in his time. I did tell a few other Gryffindors that we would continue the DA if allowed to or not. _

_I am terribly sorry that I didn't listen to you that day in June. You were right I do have a "saving people thing" and Voldemort used it to perfection. I was so scared when you got hit with that curse I thought you were dead. What were you thinking silencing instead of stunning? That reminds me, you should have seen Dumbledore and Voldemort in the Atrium. You could feel the power radiating off of the spells they cast. Neither one of them screamed or said the spells just thought and concentrated it was wicked. _

_Well I must be going I have a few things to take care of. Please do not write back I will see you later this summer or on the train to school._

_Love,_

_Harry James Potter_

Wow that was hard to write he thought to himself. She is so going to kill me the next time I see her. I bet she writes me at least a letter a day till I respond, he thought grinning mischievously. She may even send a howler, if I pissed her off bad enough. Well, I'll just wait and see.

Realizing he had missed lunch Harry hollered for Dobby. In an instant the house elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter sir" Dobby asked while bowing so that one of his many hats fell from his head

"Dobby please just call me Harry I was wondering if I could have some lunch up here in my room. I was reading some letters, time got away from me and I missed lunch" Harry looked down at the little elf.

"OF course sir just a second" Dobby disappeared and returned within seconds "Here you is sir" Dobby said smiling as plates of food appeared on the common room table.

"Thank you Dobby would you care to join me for lunch" Harry said gesturing to the food now spread across the table.

"Oh no sir, House elf not be eating with wizards like an equal no sir" Dobby squeaked

"Dobby you are my friend not a servant" Harry pointed out to the elf.

"Dobby must be leaving now," Dobby said and with a pop he was gone.

Harry sat there in silence eating and thinking about everything happening: Sirius, the Dursley's, Longbottom's, the Prophecy and his friends and the attacks on them. He sat there vowing to himself to become a more powerful wizard.

Another thought crossed his mind of pushing his friends away for their own safety. He knew they would fight him on it but it was truly the only way in his mind to keep them safe. It wasn't the first time the raven-haired boy had though about it. He had it all worked out in his mind how to do but wasn't sure if he could go through with it.

Harry, wondering were Moony was, ran up stairs and grabbed his map, after scanning it for a couple of seconds he found Moony, Snape, and McGonagall all together in the Great Hall. Not wanting to deal with Snape Harry decided to just stay in his room until Moony found the time to come see him.

He worked on clearing his mind a building and layering his thoughts so that the important ones were deep inside his mind with all the useless information as a buffer around it. He felt he was getting better at hiding his thought, but he knew he still had a long way to go before he could keep Voldemort out completely.

Checking the map again he saw Snape was still in the castle and he had no want to accidentally run into the greasy git today.

Having nothing else to do at the moment Harry climbed on the treadmill (Dumbledore had charmed it so it would run on magic) and began running. Since trying to make his way out to the lake could lead to an encounter with Snape.

A/N Please review!


	7. A New Arrival

Harry was devouring his breakfast after his morning workout and run. When he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harry said, him mouth still half full of food.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks smile as she gazed the room. Remus followed close behind her.

"Tonks… Moony… what are you doing here?" Harry wiped his face and started towards them.

"Wow, what a greeting, you really know how to make a girl feel welcome Harry" Tonks said in feigned hurt.

"Sorry Tonks, I was just shocked. I didn't think anyone was to know where I was. How are you feeling? I am sorry about you getting hurt, it was all my fault and I'm sorry about Sirius" Harry had to stop there. He could feel the tears threatening to emerge. He looked away quickly hoping the neither had noticed.

He had been looking at the opposing wall when he heard Lupin start laughing. Curiosity got the better of him and he turned to see what had Lupin in such a state. He noticed that Tonks was giving the laughing man a glare that could have made your blood turn cold.

"Slow down Harry" She put her hand up towards Harry and started to look back at Remus. "Since Moony is just going to stand there laughing let me explain. First, it wasn't your fault and I never want you to utter those words again. As for why I am here, it is two fold. I am still recovering from that night and I am almost back to normal. QUIT LAUGHING REMUS. I am so recovering! Minister Bones and Dumbledore thought it might be good for me to take a little time off from full time duty. They suggested I do some bodyguard and training work, so here I am at your service" Tonks made a mock bow and quickly tripped over her own feet, making Remus' little bit of composer falter into a full fledge laughing fit. Harry went over to help Tonks up but she was already making her way over to Moony. With out warning she placed a tickling charm on him. He was writhing in pain on the floor and Tonks had a very satisfied grin on her face. Noticing Harry had more to say she turned on Remus once again and placed a silencing charm on him.

"So Madam Bones won the election" Harry looked over the shoulder of Tonks to the man now curled up in a ball on the floor. She caught the disapproving look from Harry and removed the charms.

Once Moony regained his composure, He turned to talk with Harry, "In a landslide, Tonks don't you have something else for Harry" He cautiously looked at the vixen that had hexed him, not wanting to endure her wrath again.

"Oh yeah, here you go Harry" Tonks said while pulling out a few sheets of paper from her robes and pushing them towards Harry.

Harry looked over the papers and for the first time, in a long time, was happy. He realized the new Minister was keeping to her word to him. There clutched in his hands were his permit to use magic and another to learn apparition. He looked up at Remus and Tonks who seemed just as happy as he was about it.

"This is great! What else happened? Who is going to take her old job?" Harry fired off every question that was popping into to his head.

Watching Harry pacing around the room in excitement reminded Remus very much of James. Anytime James was working on a particularly extravagant prank he would pace. "She appointed Kingsley to the spot" He stood still entranced with the similarity.

"Maybe he can help get Sirius cleared since he was the one looking for him" Harry's mind was working overtime. He couldn't seem to stop moving. He started pacing again until Tonks replied to him.

"Give her time Harry, Minister Bones is doing everything she can to fight Voldemort. She is even in talks to allow aurors to use the Unforgivables, if they are used against them"

Remus, wanting to get Harry back into the excitement of it all, turned to Harry "So Harry should we show Tonks what you been up to so far." Harry smiled at the old werewolf. He knew Tonks would not be expecting him to have advanced as much as he had. Remus was obviously planning something in that Marauder mind of his.

"Okay" Harry just hoped he would be in on the joke and not the focus of it.

They made their way through the castle to the empty classroom. Harry helped stack the desks back up against the walls, he no longer crushed them…. well, at least most of the time.

"Remus if this is all you have been teaching him, I sure hope he happens to be in a class room when he is attacked!" Tonks joked.

"Oh, I wouldn't call what I'm doing teaching. It's more like guiding. At some times I feel like I am just along for the ride." Lupin shook his head at the young Auror. Then that gleam came back into his eyes and her turn around to Harry. "Harry, why don't you run Tonks through one of our work outs"?

Harry caught on to where Remus was going and obliged willingly. "Okay, why don't we start with Dueling? Is that okay with you, Tonks?" Tonks nodding her head and took her stance.

Remus counted down " 3, 2," Remus shot Harry a quick wink and Harry intentionally jumped the gun.

Harry hit the unsuspecting woman right in her arm. Tonks immediately hit the floor in fits of laughter. The same charm she had used on Lupin earlier was now her own torture. Harry looked over to Lupin proudly. Harry could see the look in Moony eyes was the same. As they watched her laughing herself to the brink of tears, Lupin moved over and said the counter curse. They were not expecting what came next.

Tonks sprung up off the floor tackling and disarming them both in one sweep. As she sat pinning them to the floor, she smiled triumphantly.

"I am an Auror you know. And now that I have your wands you are most definitely in trouble, but what to do with you? You think you are so smart trying to prank me. I think you both could do with a little teaching. Well, now you'll pay the price." She quickly sprung up from on top of them and threw their wands back at them. Then quick as a flash of lightening she took a dueling stance. " It hardly seems fair. Two against one, but I will try and go easy on you!"

Harry and Lupin just looked at each other with fear in their eyes, "Um, maybe we shouldn't of done that" were the last words Harry said before the duel started. The duel went on for a half hour before Tonks wore them down and Stupefied both of them with in minutes of each other.

Panting and exhausted, they grabbed up some extra chairs and sat down to catch their breaths.

Remus looked over at a worn out Harry and laughed, "One of the major rules to being a Marauder is don't get caught! I fear I forgot to tell you that one."

Harry gave him an appalled look, "It would have been nice to know that before I got, no we got our buts kicked by a girl"

"I'm a woman! and what exactly is that suppose to mean…by a girl" Harry could see the playfulness in Tonks eyes but apologized anyway not wanting to risk it.

"Absolutely nothing, I have not doubts you can kick my ass. I sure don't want to go through that twice in the same day!" Harry was now laughing and was soon joined by the other two.

They sat there chatting for a while about the other types of training he was doing. He told her about the work out schedule he was trying to abide by. She was surprised that Harry had wanted Muggle training equipment. She had always preferred it to wizarding work out spells and was glad she might have a partner to work out with now. She was, however, startled when Harry told her how early he woke up each morning.

"Blimey Harry, I'd like to work out with you sometime but anyone that tries to wake me that early get a nasty little hex. When they tried to prank me in Training by dumping cold water on me, I believe the medi-wizards said it took that poor guy 3 days to stop itching. Just a warning, in case you or Moony over here get any more ideas." Tonks really hoped she got her point across. She hated to be woken up before 9. She usually didn't drag into work till around lunch.

Harry felt like he had one of the best weeks of his life during the following week. He had fallen into a very hectic schedule that had allowed him to keep his mind from grieving for those he had lost and the prophecy. He was so busy he rarely even missed his friends. On those rare moments when he wanted them around, He would remind himself about what them being around him meant. Danger. He did not want his friends to be put into that anymore. He had to train, fight and beat Voldemort then he could live his life. Of course, that is if he lives that long.

Every morning after waking up he would either run till he had run at least two miles, at times he would push himself to three. Harry would then spend time working out with the weight machines. Tonks either ran or worked out with Harry everyday. She never talked much in the mornings. She would say hi and be polite but Harry never pushed it any further knowing that she was not a morning person. He liked having someone around, even if she didn't talk much. It made the workouts easier somehow. The fact that she was an extremely attractive woman didn't hurt. She was in very good shape due to her years of Auror training. Harry would try and push himself to stay up with her pace.

Moony had come by one morning to work out with them but quit after an hour.

"Bloody hell, I am way to old for this. I'm going to go get some coffee and read in my room. You to have a great time killing yourselves. I think I will stick to the wizarding way of working out." He turned with a smile to head back out.

Harry flew everyday with Tonks and most of the time Remus would join them. Tonks had been a chaser when she played at school, so they would spend time passing the Quaffle back and forth and shooting at the empty hoops or at Moony when he would decide to play. Harry found that chaser came quite easy for him, figuring he might see where Ginny really wanted to play. Maybe he would just play as a chaser this year.

Harry still worked everyday on his dueling skills. Tonks and Remus dueled Harry everyday working on his power, accuracy, and quickness in decision making and avoiding the spells. He was becoming much better, but when he would get cocky, Tonks would flatten him in an instant. This only made him more determined. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him and it wasn't just going to drop in his lap, he would have to work for it.

The days continued as such. Harry continued his Occlumency lesson with Dumbledore. Dumbledore felt that by the time his birthday arrived he would be able to sufficiently block his mind enough to be inducted into the Order, if he still wanted to. Harry doubled his efforts on his Occlumency at his newfound encouragement. He would be able to know everything that the Order knew.

They took him at random times each day out on the grounds. Remus would poke the knot to freeze the Whomping Willow they would take the passageway into the Shrieking Shack and then head outside to practice apparating. Scared of splinching himself, it took Harry awhile to actually try. After finally calming himself down and focusing on the spot he wanted to be with a loud CRACK Harry was now standing on that exact spot.

" Holy, Shit! I did it!" Harry eyes wide with excitement. Tonks and Remus were laughing at how excited he was. For them it was old hat, they were proud of him but neither realized just how nervous he must have been until now. Trying a few more times, Harry was getting the hang of it. Though once or twice, he would lose his concentration and land either too hard or about two feet off the ground.

After a great day at the shack, they arrived back in the castle to see a very solemn Dumbledore standing there with a hand full of papers. Dumbledore handed the papers over to Harry.

"Harry I think you might want to read these," Dumbledore said sadly.

He cautiously opened the first letter. It was an official pardon for Sirius stating he had been falsely imprisoned for all those years and was not a murderer or a Death Eater. Harry's hands began to shake as tears escaped his eyes. He turned his head and handed the letter over to Remus. The second one was a wanted sign for Peter Pettigrew that showed both his picture and his animagus form. Even the sight of him on paper infuriated Harry. He threw the second letter over to Remus. The third was The Last Will of Sirius Black leaving all of his personal and all Black Family belongings to Harry James Potter. Harry knew this would happen but was still shocked at the sight of the official looking parchment. It made it seem so final. Harry's Heart stopped; the fourth one was a personal letter. It had the unmistakable handwriting of his Godfather on the front. Harry stared at the letter willing himself not to completely breakdown in front of everyone. The only thing written on the outside in Sirius's scrawl was the word **_Harry. _**He forced himself to open it.

_Harry,_

_First off my name is Sirius Black and I am your Godfather. Your father was one of my best friends. I promise you I am not the murder I am accused of being. That is the reason I escaped from Azkaban, you are in danger. If you are reading this letter it means I have been killed or kissed, if the Dementors have found me._

_There is a boy in your school his name is Ron Weasley. He has a pet rat, but the rat is really a wizard named Peter Pettigrew he was also at one time a friend of your father. It was he who was the secret keeper for your parents not me. He betrayed them to Voldemort._

_Please take this letter straight to Dumbledore and have him contact Remus Lupin, He can verify that Peter was an animagus and that it is him._

_Harry I am sorry that I have never met you and that you lost your family at such a young age. I am responsible for that. I convinced your father that it would work. _

_Please find it in your heart to forgive me for making such a huge mistake._

_Love,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry just stood there with tears streaming down his face not caring that anyone was watching, it didn't matter right now. He felt like he was going to be sick. The knot that had been forming in his stomach was now slowly making it's way into his throat. It finally hit. Sirius would never be back; he was gone forever.

"Here" said Harry thrusting the letter towards the adults gathered around him "read it I don't want to have to repeat it" his voiced cracked at then end but no one seemed to notice. Harry was trying to gather himself. The knot was now lodged back in the pitt of his stomach. He was pushing his grief down but all that replaced it was anger and guilt.

After all three had read the letter they all stood in an uncomfortable silence. Tonks finally broke the silence with a small sob as she reached out and grabbed Harry "I am sorry Harry but it will get better"

"Will it" Harry said in an unbelieving tone. Harry stared up at the three adults in front of him.

"Yes Harry, time can heal wounds that nothing else in this world can heal. Everyone that fights against evil loses loved ones. I am sorry that you have had such loss, at such a young age" Dumbledore looked down at Harry. Harry could see tears threatening to fall from the old man's eyes. He looked his age. Which made Harry even sadder.

Lupin decided to be the next to speak up, "Harry Sirius always said he wanted to go fighting. He was so full of life that was really only one way he would of wanted it. He will just be upset he didn't take Peter or Bellatrix with him!" Lupin looked back at Harry and hoping his words brought the young man some comfort.

Harry knew they were trying to comfort him but it just wasn't working. He gathered what little composure he had left and made to go up to his room. He turned to the adults before leaving, "Thank you. If it is okay with you I think I will just go up to my room. I would like to be alone right now"

All three of them nodded before Dumbledore spoke once more in a grandfatherly voice "Remember Harry, we are all here for you if you need anything at all"

Harry nodded and turned to head into the castle. The three of them all sat there wondering the same thing. How can someone so young be able to handle so much?


	8. 12 Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. No money is being made off of this, no copyright infringement is intended

After spending the morning working out and flying with Tonks, Harry headed to Dumbledore's office for his Occlumency lesson. Harry decided to visit the Headmaster through his window today, as Harry stepped through the window into Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning Harry. How are you feeling on this beautiful day? I see you are once again making good use of that wonderful broom." Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm feeling fine sir, the flying seems to help my mood." Harry smiled back.

"Before we start I feel I need to ask a favor of you and we then need to discuss a few other items if you don't mind." Dumbledore stated.

"What do you need?" Harry answered. Hoping it wasn't anything too big. He had had enough in the past few days.

"I was hoping that you might allow us to use your home for Order meetings" Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My house sir?" Harry asked with a confused look. He didn't have a house, did he?

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry. It and quite a few other things now belong to you" Dumbledore smiled over at Harry. He was hoping this wouldn't be too much for the youth to digest.

"You can use it all you want I don't want any of it" Harry wanted nothing to do with that bloody house. Sirius was practically a prisoner there. That knot in his stomach was trying to form again.

"Thank you for the use of your home it is greatly appreciated. That brings us to our next problem… the stay here in the castle was only temporary… I know it will be hard but it is now your home and is almost as safe as here" Dumbledore knew that he would not want to do it but it really was the best thing for him at this time.

"No!" Harry shouted, "I do not want to live in that house, his house." The knot was making his way back up towards his throat and he could feel the tears starting to burn his eyes.

Dumbledore took a deep breath before beginning again, "There really is no where else to go Harry. The Weasley's are leaving tomorrow to visit Charlie in Romania. They will be gone for a couple of weeks… Harry please just go visit the house it looks or feels nothing like it did the last time you were there." Dumbledore waited for his reply.

"If Kreacher is still there I swear I will kill him as soon as I see him" Harry stated with a look of pure hate on his face.

The Headmaster let out a little breath that he had been holding in. "Calm down Harry, no Kreacher has been…taken care of. That brings me to my next topic, it seems I have here in Hogwarts two house elfs who wish to serve you." Dumbledore smiled up at Harry, " They have been spending time between here and your new home cleaning it up. I must say they have done a splendid job and they hope you will keep them on to help."

"Dobby I assume, but who else?" he questioned.

"Yes Harry, I believe Dobby has been waiting for you to own a home since you sat him free from the Malfoy's. The other is Winky she still feels the need to be bound to a family and not to a place such as Hogwarts" Dumbledore looked to Harry again with a twinkle.

Harry was taken back. He almost yelled his response, "What do you mean bound to me? I don't want anyone bound to serve me. Oh, no. Hermione will kill me you know that right…I mean Voldemort will never get the chance. I will have to hear her rant and rave like a mad woman for what little time she allows me to live" Harry was looking like a deer caught in headlights, while Dumbledore just smiled at the look of fear in the young mans eyes.

"Why don't we have Dobby and Winky come in here and see what they would like?" Dumbledore said plainly.

"Why would Dobby want this? He enjoys being free. He can still come with me as a free elf. I will pay him and everything." Harry was almost pleading at the headmaster by now.

"POP, POP"

"Harry Potter sir, is good to being seeing you sir" Winky said while bowing "I hope new master is pleased with what is being done to your home. I has been working on it for Harry Potter."

"Winky…Dobby are you sure this is what you want? Dobby you love being free. Why would you want to be bound again?" Harry questions the now frowning elf.

"Harry Potter" Dobby said in a whisper motioning Harry to lean in closer, as Harry leaned in Dobby continued "Dobby is wanting family with Winky. Only way Winky willing is if both are bound properly to serve a family. Dobby knows Harry Potter free Dobby and family if Dobby wanted him to. I would be honored to be serving the great Harry Potter." Dobby looked hopefully up at Harry.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, with his face turning bright red, trying not to laugh at his little friend. The Headmaster whom Harry suspected already knew this stood there smiling, eyes twinkling. _That damn twinkle_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry then started to feel a little jealous of his tiny friend. Here was someone willing to give up his own freedom to be with somebody else. I wonder if I will ever feel that way or have someone feel that way about me, Harry thought. Well it doesn't really matter I probably won't make it out of this war anyways and I defiantly won't get involved with a girl before the war is over.

"Harry…Harry…H A R R Y" Dumbledore was trying to get his attention.

"Yes" Harry replied coming out of his own thoughts.

"Sorry, I was having trouble getting your attention. I was asking if you were ready for the bonding to take place. Dobby and Winky will each swear on their ancestors to be loyal and to serve you all you have to do is accept them into your belongings and the bonding will be complete" Dumbledore stated.

Harry agreed to everything and the ceremony began. After the ceremony Dumbledore removed his wand from his robes with a flick a silvery ghostly image flew through the wall and disappeared.

"Well Harry, are you ready to go home?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I need to pack first and find Tonks and Moony, but I guess, after that I will be as ready as I ever will be." Harry looked tired. The stress of the day was once again getting to him.

Just then the door to the Headmasters office opened up. Tonks entered and Remus followed closely behind. Tonks immediately tripped over a rug and Remus caught her before she hit the stone floor.

"Thanks there Moony, your right handy to have around!' Tonks patted Remus on the back. Remus just nodded but Harry swore he could detect a little blush on the Marauder.

Dumbledore turned his attention back to the house elves, "Dobby Winky please take everyone's belongings to Harry's house. Remus and Tonks will be going with Harry."

Dobby and Winky just stood there with their heads bowed and trembling. When Dumbledore looked up, he started laughing.

"Forgive me, sometimes I overstep my boundaries. Harry would you please ask _your _house-elfs to take the trunks to your home. When they are off, I will set up a portkey for you" Dumbledore looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry was willing himself not to sound angry as he gave his first order to them, "Dobby Winky would you please take our things home and we will be there shortly." They bowed low with grins on their faces.

"Yes master Harry" They said in unison and disappeared with the three trunks.

Harry turned his attention back on Tonks and Remus, this time losing a little of his composure, "You two knew about this didn't you!" Harry stepped towards them threateningly, "No warning or hints that all this was going to happen and you" Harry continued while glaring at Dumbledore. "I thought we had a deal no surprises or manipulations just the truth" Harry knew he was overreacting but he didn't care, he was tired of things being hid from him.

"Calm down Harry. Nymphadora and Remus only knew you would be going to Grimmauld Place today. They knew not of all the will entailed or about Dobby and Winky." Dumbledore continued his explanation as he grabbed a book off of his desk "_Portus_…okay grab hold 1…2…3"

Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel and landed in the study of his new home. He dusted the soot off of him and quickly noticed that the room looked nothing like it had at over Christmas. This room was brightly painted off white with lighter colored furniture than it had before. The paintings that hung on the walls were of peaceful country scenes or Cheerful witched and wizards. There was a grand rug covering the majority of the room that brought all the colors together. It was like walking into a completely different house.

Harry was still in awe of the room when he felt a jerk on his arm. Tonks had grabbed Harry and proceeding to drag him into every room in the house. She pointed out the new light fixtures that made each room brighter. She made sure that Harry understood the amount of thought and work that went into each detail. She also made sure to point out all of the things that were now, thankfully missing. The house-elf heads were gone; Mrs. Blacks painting had a wall put over the top of it. Now all she could see was darkness and wood. Harry was glad to see the old hag got what she deserved, even if she was just a painting. The bathrooms had all been updated and Harry had a suspicion they had been magically enlarged, as the bathtub alone was as big as the previous room. Finally they made it to the third floor and past the door to the room Buckbeak use to stay in (he had also been sent back to Hagrid, who had tears welling up in his eyes when heshe was brought back to Hogwarts) to a door on the right. Tonks stopped abruptly and turned to Harry.

"Here is your room Harry" Tonks said while grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow" was the only thing Harry could think to say. Looking around he couldn't believe his eyes. The room was huge having a large canopy bed with deep red bedding, a fireplace large enough for three people to stand in comfortably, an oak desk with shelves full of books that reached ceiling to floor (Hermione would love that), and a plush red couch in the same deep red as the bed and two cozy looking chairs for visitors.

Harry started into the room to investigate further. Harry made his way across the room to the open door on the other side. What he saw was amazing. Inside was a full size bathroom with an oversized bath and shower. In the bathroom was another door; he opened it to reveal a closet that was bigger than his entire bedroom at #4 Privet Drive.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crashing noise followed by a few muffled noises from the hall. He ran from his bedroom down the Hall with his wand drawn and ready to fight. As he encountered the cause of the ruckus, he let out a breath of relief.

"Easy Harry" Fred stared wide-eyed at the boy pointing a wand in his face.

"didn't mean to" George continued.

"scare you we" Fred stated.

"heard you had" George's smile was now flashing back at Harry

"arrived" Fred raised his hand to lower Harry's wand.

"thought we would" George was now holding back on laughing at his brother who had obviously been about to wet his pants.

"come say Hello" Fred was now smiling as large as his twin.

"Hello" they said in unison.

Harry was torn between hexing them for scaring him or falling down laughing at the look on Fred's face. "Fred, George, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Romania visiting Charlie for a couple of weeks?" Harry reached out to shake his friends hands.

"Nope Mom, Dad, Ginny, ickle Ronnikins and the git" Fred started out the twins rotation of finishing each other's sentences.

"went but we stayed to run our shop. Which is doing quite well," Grinned George.

"excellent actually" Continued Fred.

The twins led Harry back down to the sitting room where they began telling him all about the store and the profits. Harry could tell they were scheming something and waited patiently for the ball to drop. They talked with Harry about his part in the store and after much deliberation Harry had talked the twins into placing the money back into the store and making Harry a permanent partner. The twins continued on about the store for another ten minutes before they sat down next to Harry, placing their arms around Harry they asked:

"Harry we were wondering, if we could stay here" George started this time.

"for a while Mom, can be a little overbearing" Fred finished looking hopefully at Harry.

"Stay as long as you like, just don't use me as a tester. I want to feel like I can eat in my own house without turning into a canary" Harry was glad to see that the twins were happy. At least someone is, he thought.

Just then Dobby popped in and informed Harry that he had a guest waiting in the kitchen to see him. Harry and the twins proceeded downstairs and into the kitchen to see his stern transfiguration professor standing there with an envelope.

McGonagall looked suspiciously at the two red heads and then turned her attention to Harry, "Mr. Potter since we are trying to keep your location quite, I thought it would be best if I hand delivered this to you instead of sending it by owl"

"Thank you Professor" Harry replied taking the envelope from her hands and nervously breaking the seal. Taking a deep calming breath and looking around at everyone in the room waiting for him to read the letter with his OWL results. He unfolded the parchment and began to read:

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Results for_

_Mr. Harry James Potter_

_House: GryffindorHead of House: McGonagall_

_Course Written Practical Overall OWL_

_Ancient Runes na na na N_

_Arithmacyna nanaN_

_Astronomy AA A Y_

_Care of Magical __Creatures O naO Y_

_Charms EE OO Y_

_Defense Against_

_The Dark ArtsOO OY_

_DivinationnaP P N_

_Herbology AAA Y_

_History of Magic Dna DN_

_Muggle Studies nana naN_

_PotionsEE EEEE Y_

_Transfiguration AEE EE Y_

_Denotes highest score of the year_

_Congratulations you have received 7 OWLs_

_Available classes are as follows_

_NEWT Care of Magical Creatures_

_NEWT Charms_

_NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_NEWT Herbology_

_NEWT Potions_

_NEWT Transfuguration_

_You may choose any other classes to take, but they will be normal classes not NEWT level._

_Please choose a minimum of 4 classes and a maximum of 8 for the next 2 years._

Wow seven OWLs not bad Harry thought to himself, he was broken out of his thoughts by Tonks grabbing the paper from his grasp and reading the result out loud. He looked around the room as she read. He was proud of his scores but wasn't sure if he wanted them read to everyone.

"Blimey Harry 7 OWLs and the highest in DADA, that's great we are so going to have a party for this" Tonks said excitedly. She began going through the cupboards in the kitchen getting out party supplies. She seemed to be dropping more of them on the ground than actually getting them together on the counter.

"Your parents and Sirius would have been proud Harry I knew you could do it" Lupin gazed into Harry eyes wanting him to know how proud he was of him. He patted Harry on the back just as there was a particularly loud crash from over by the counter. Lupin turned to make his way over to help Tonks or at least keep her from injuring any one else.

"Seven, you disappoint us" jokingly Fred bowed his head.

"We just knew you would follow us, not Hermione" George said in mach hurt.

McGonagall made her presence know with her patented disapproving clearing of her throat." Congratulations Mr. Potter. Do you still wish to be an Auror?" McGonagall looked at Harry for an answer.

" I don't know. I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, I may not take Potions… I mean that would be two more years with Snive…I mean Professor Snape" He quickly changed the name with McGonagall glaring at him, too much.

"Well I need that back completed in a weeks time. Good day Mr. Potter, I shall see you soon. Again, well done on your OWLs." His Head of House declared as she briskly left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

They all made their way back into the sitting room and began discussing what he should take in the up coming year. Winky appeared and hour later and informed everyone that supper was ready. After a delicious supper, Harry headed upstairs. He needed to clear his head, it seemed that everything that had gone on today had gotten jumbled up and he need to sort them out. Instinctively Harry headed to his workout room.

At the end of his workout he still hadn't decided what classes to take. Did he really want to be an Auror? Did he want to use his time on classes like Herbology or CoMC? Could he handle two more years with Snape (and not hex him)? He needed to talk to Dumbledore and find out if he was going to be getting extra training during the school year or if he was on his own. At least now he was mentally and physically worn out, maybe he could get a full nights sleep.

Author notes: Sorry if the OWL results look bad. They got screwed up uploading the chapter. Please take a second and review even if it is to tell me to quit writing this story. This is my first attemp at writing anything.


End file.
